Cruel Intentions
by cautionarytale
Summary: Cruel Intentions Movie AU: Regina as Sebastian and Emma as Annette. Blue makes a bet that her step-sister, Regina, won't be able to bed Emma (a virgin, who wants to wait until true love). If she loses, Blue gets her Mercedes, if she wins, she gets Blue. SwanQueen and some Snowing and all the weird relationship drama that happens in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the rights or the characters of Once Upon a Time or Cruel Intentions. This is a fan made product made for no monetary value. Just for fun.

Prologue.

"Regina, Regina. Let's try and focus." She blinked at the ceiling. Her head rested against the armrest.

"What can I even say at this point?" she suddenly declared. She swung her legs off the couch and moved to the window. "I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic." She shot the seated middle-aged therapist a quick glance as she continued moving.

"Yes I am." She took a couple deep breaths and neared the glass. "I shouldn't feel sorry for myself just because I'm some poor little rich girl."

"It's not your fault," he said, gently. "You are at a very difficult time in your life and without great parenting, things can go awry." Regina pressed her head against the glass window despondently as he continued, "But, you just have to rise above your parent's mistakes." He paused and pulled out a book from a side table and offered it to her with a small sad smile. "Here." She turned toward him and took it from him. She looked down at the cover. _Good Parenting: How to raise a perfect child_. Dr. Hopper boldly sat on a large wingback chair in his signature sweater vest and tie with a finger on his chin and an umbrella leaning against the arm of the chair. His Dalmatian was curled up at his feet. The name Dr. Archibald Hopper was prominently emblazoned underneath.

"An autographed copy?" she asked with awe in her voice, "Can I keep this?"

He smiled at her. "It's yours," he said with a smile, while making a note in his book: Bill for book with a few dollar signs after. He loved his wealthy clients.

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself. What's in the past is over. You aren't the same person you were a few months ago. You've taken great strides to change," he said emphatically.

"You're right," she agreed, nodding her head meekly. "You know, it's… hard to believe there was once a period in my life when all I could think about was… sex."

He shook his head sadly, "Let's just be glad you've moved passed that stage of your adolescence."

"I know and I am. I mean take yourself for example." She bowed her head and looked up him through her eyelashes. "You're a very attractive man," she said, with a mild stutter as she looked away. "You have amazing hands." She paused and he blinked waiting for her to continue. She looked back at him, meeting his eyes. "I'd love to photograph them." He stared up at her with narrow eyes. Her eyes were on his hands. "But that was the old me." She spun around and moved toward his desk. "I'm cured now." She leaned against it holding her arms in front of her with a timid smile, her eyes shining with sincerity.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, glancing at his watch without an ounce of subtlety.

"Same time next week?" she asked, knowing her time was up. He stood up and moved to shake her hand.

"Oh, did I not tell you? I start my book tour next week," he announced grasping her hand. "I'll be back in a month or so."

She pulled his hand in closer. "Why?" Her thumb moved against the outside of his hand in a suggestive way.

He remembered her comment about his hands and pulled away quickly. "Because other people need my help, too." He moved around his desk. "You're going to do just fine." He sat down, already dismissing her from his mind.

"I hope so," she said rather piteously.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call my service." He began making notes in a book on his desk. Regina hovered over his desk.

"I could use a hug," she said sounding like a petulant teenager. He smiled awkwardly up at her and stood. He made his way around the desk and put his arms around her, clearly wishing he were anywhere else. She pulled him tighter against her body, squeezing tightly. He patted her back awkwardly as his phone rang. His secretary announced he had a call from his son.

Finally released from Regina's arms, he told his secretary to put him on hold. Regina absently picked up a framed photo from his desk. "This him?"

"That's my August." He smiled, proudly.

"He seems nice."

"He's great. Straight A student, brilliant writer. He was editor in chief of his school paper for 3 years. He's attending Princeton this fall."

She stroked the picture with her nail. "Wow. Now this is exactly the type of boy I should be with. Sensitive and smart. Handsome." She traced his jaw with her fingertip.

He eyed her warily. "He's a little out of your league," he said taking the photo from her hands smartly and placing it back on her desk. "No offense."

"Oh well," she said sadly, clutching the therapist's book tightly, while he put his hand in the small of her back ushering her to the door. At the door, she paused. "Thank you." She held the book up between them. "For everything." She looked him in the eye before slipping out the door.

As it shut between them, he muttered, "Fucking rich girls," under his breath. He moved back to his desk and after a moment, his secretary reminded him his son was still on the line. He shifted his glasses up a moment before he connected with his son. "Hi honey."

"You put me on hold?!" August shouted into the phone. "You have always said that I come first even over your appointments."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said rather patronizingly. "Is something wrong?"

"She told me she loved me and I believed her." August started sobbing. "I'm so stupid."

"Now Woody darling, it's alright. Just calm down. It happens. Take a deep breath. Translate your emotions…"

"Don't Woody me! And would you cut your psycho babble bullshit for once, dad. She posted pictures of me on the internet."

"What kind of pictures?" he asked, instantly thinking of his book tour.

"Nude pictures. What do you think?" He shouted.

"Jesus Christ. How bad?"

"Bad, dad. She uh," he coughed, "well, suggested umm role playing."

"How could you be so stupid?! What about your scholarships? What about my book? What have you done?!"

"She was just so charming," he moaned. "She was so gorgeous. All she had to do was tell me how I had great hands and how she wanted to photograph them and," he sobbed, "things just got completely out of ha- control!" The phone fell from the good doctor's hand and his jaw dropped. That woman! That evil, evil woman. He could hear his son yelling for him from the receiver on his desk, but he ignored him. He ran to the window and flung it open. Regina was strutting across the street without a care in the world. He watched her toss his book in the trash can by her car.

"REGINA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. I SWEAR TO GOD!" He screamed out the window. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She turned and shielded her eyes from the sun, looking up at his window with a tiny smirk. A tall blonde woman in a tight pencil skirt stopped next to her to look up at the crazed therapist.

"What's his problem?" she asked Regina. At this point, his face was nearly as red as his hair. He continued to spew insults and promises of revenge, but Regina's attention was now solely on the beautiful woman beside her. Her face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Looks like his therapy isn't helping," she said, nodding her head to the large sign under his window that declared his office to be one for a therapist. The woman laughed.

"I think you might be right." She looked Regina up and down with interest. Regina smirked and leaned in. Her blouse fluttering open just enough to draw the woman's eyes down.

"I usually am and I think you are absolutely stunning. What's your name?"

"Kathryn," she said, shyly yet clearly appreciating the attention.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Regina and I'm going to take you to lunch."

"Okay," she said sliding her hand into Regina's as they headed down the street, passing the sheriff who was clearly heading to the therapist's office.


	2. Chapter 2

In the sitting room of 108 Mifflin, a different manipulation began. Blue smiled sweetly at the pair across from her, Albert Spencer and his charming son, David. The man-child wore a baggy t-shirt with a cartoon koala on it, while his father was decked out in a handsome designer suit and an expensive watch. He screamed old money and arrogance while his son looked the picture of youthful innocence. She couldn't begin to understand how a man like Albert Spencer had produced such innocence and apparent naivety.

She crossed her legs and draped a hand elegantly on her knee while Spencer prattled on in gratitude. Dear, sweet David definitely needed some work and Mr. Spencer was ecstatic Blue had shown interest. Most of their class shied away from his awkward son. He had thought that growing up out in the country would make a man out of him. When he had enrolled David in the program, he had imagined his son would emerge a rugged man used to hard work and ready to take charge. David had emerged just as awkward with a new passionate love of animals and dreams of being a veterinarian.

Spencer now wished he had forced his son into one of these horrible elitist boarding schools earlier. He never imagined his son would become so inept at dealing with people of their class. It didn't help that he was dumb as a bag of doornails. Thank god, he was good looking. Abigail Nolan of the prominent Midas Corp had showed interest at a recent dinner party. He never thought he would be trying to marry off his son like some prize cow, but here he was and this sophisticated young lady was going to help him. This is what he got for sending his boy to be raised on a farm.

"Blue is one of the most popular girls at school. She's class president," Mr. Spencer said slowly as if his son wouldn't understand if he spoke too fast. "Listen to whatever she has to say and follow her advice. Whatever it is." Mr. Spencer and Blue smiled at each other. He leaned forward. "What would you say has been your greatest inspiration? You seem to have a drive that people your age lack," he asked her.

Blue smile grew as she reached under her cardigan pulling out a beautifully engraved rosary. "I'm sure this may sound strange and a bit anachronistic, but the lord has been my savior through all of my life and whenever I feel the pressure getting to be too much, I just look to him for guidance. He's helped me through so many of life's everyday challenges." She gazed lovingly at her rosary. "He gives me the strength to overcome anything. He's never failed me."

"That's admirable," Mr. Spencer said.

"What are the girls like?" David asked, bluntly. Mr. Spencer chuckled and inwardly Blue rolled her eyes. All hail the boys will be boys club. Blue gave a tight smile and laughed softly with him.

"I'm sorry, Blue. He's been out on the farm a bit too long. It's why we are so excited to have him attending Storybrooke this year."

"Oh, it's perfectly understandable. While we are a rather liberal campus, most of the girls are fine, respectable young ladies. There are, of course, the occasional few bad apples," she said looking up and away for a moment.

"Like your stepsister, Regina," Mr. Spencer declared. His eyes widened. "I'm still shocked she was not expelled after what she did to that swim coach."

"I hear she's recovering quite well," Regina said as she entered. She swiftly invaded Mr. Spencer's personal space. "Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Spencer," she said situating herself between his knees and leaning over into his face. Her eyes steady against his. The dominance unsettled him. Blue looked away awkwardly. Regina turned away sharply and moved toward Blue's loveseat.

"You remember my son David?" Mr. Spencer asked. Regina turned back toward the pair, eying them critically. "He's attending Storybrooke in the fall."

"My, my what a delightful shirt you are wearing," Regina said, blinking her eyes. David grinned and looked at his shirt.

"Thanks! My mother took me on a trip to Australia. I got a lot of cool things!"

"And how are things down under?" She asked, eyes wandering to the crotch of his jeans with a smirk. "Pitch any tents?"

"Regina!" Blue shouted with a smack to her arm. Mr. Spencer's lips narrowed into a thin line.

"What? David just looks like he might enjoy camping." She smiled at him and moved to the other side of the room. David grinned. He did like camping.

"I think we'll take our leave now," Spencer said as he stood. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Of course." Blue stood. "David, I'll call you. We can meet up sometime this week and plan your schedule."

"That sounds great," he said, following his father. He looked back toward Regina. It surprised him that his father was forgoing manners and he was still glowing from her earlier compliment about his shirt. "It was nice meeting you, Regina." He gave her a winning smile. She winked and made a kiss face in his direction.

"Bye, dear."

"Come, David," he father beckoned and led him out of the room, with a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as they were out of sight, Blue's smile disappeared and she unbuttoned her cardigan quickly. Regina play gasped. She loved watching Blue's true self emerge. It was a sight few were privileged enough to witness. Blue unbuttoned the top few buttons of the blouse underneath like they were restricting her breath. "I didn't realize you were going to be hosting the most charming idiots of Storybrooke today. I would have planned to be away longer," Regina continued. Blue looked at Regina as she sat down. She pulled out her rosary.

"Just taking the poor boy into my service." She unlatched the secret compartment of the rosary and took a bump. "Trying to make all of his daddy's wishes come true." Regina scoffed. "Oh by the way, our dear sweet parents called when you were out."

"Lovely," Regina said rolling her eyes. "How is your cantankerous father enjoying the Nazi capital?"

"He suspects your power-crazed heartless wench of mother is fucking their new tailor."

"Good."

Blue looked at her closely. "What's the matter with you today? Dr. Archibald Hopper's son not curing your woes?"

"It was satisfactory." She pulled out a business card. "Kathryn." Her eyes widened dramatically and affected a babyish voice and said, "Call me." She flung the card at Blue and sighed. Blue looked at it with feigned interest and hummed. She used it to separate lines and rolled it up as Regina paced across the room. She snorted a line with it.

"I'm so sick of sleeping with all of these elitist 'royals'," Regina whined. She rolled her eyes at the word royals. She imagined real royalty would have more complexity than the self-declared royalty of Storybrooke. "They are all so dense nothing astounds them anymore."

"Don't worry, love. I have a new conquest for you." Regina looked back at Blue.

"What?" she spat out, approaching slowly.

"You remember Abigail Nolan? Daughter of the self-proclaimed modern Midas?"

"You mean the self-righteous homophobic bitch who dumped you over the holiday?" Regina asked looking her nails over.

"I went to great lengths to satisfy her wishes. I did things for her… well. Sacrifices were made." Blue looked away with a feigned sadness.

"Sorry," Regina said with a little shrug and the corner of her mouth rose slightly. "It would appear sacrifice is overrated."

"Anyway. My feelings were hurt when I discovered she was courting someone else. A man. She claims she has fallen for him."

"You can't possibly mean," Regina trailed off looking incredulously at the exit the Spencers had so recently departed.

"None other than David Nolan. I imagine his complete lack of sexual prowess is a draw."

"So that is what this was all about," Regina said snickering at the idea that David Nolan could steal anything from anyone.

"It's not as funny as you think."

"I beg to differ." She began her pacing anew, touching the odd personal effect resting on the tables, faux family photos and the like. "So David?" Regina asked as she looked back at Blue, who was now draped seductively across the love seat. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I finish with David, he'll just be another stupid man. Damaged goods to poor, sweet Abigail."

"Why go through David? Why not just destroy Abigail?"

"If I go after her, it could come back to me. I can't have that happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way." Blue tossed her head back against the armrest. "We all have our reputations to uphold and I like mine where it is. I'd rather not drag it about the gutter like you."

"I see your point. But really," She paused. "Why should I care?" she asked, glancing at her stepsister. Blue didn't say anything for a moment and Regina's eyes fell to the hand absently running down exposed cleavage. A soft sigh escaped Blue's lips.

"He's got that awkward charm about him don't you think?" she asked softly and a little breathlessly. She drew her knees up after slipping off her heels. "He's quite in shape. All those hours on the farm." Her fingers dragged across her stomach as Regina approached. "Firm abs." Her stocking clad foot slipped between Regina's legs. She drew it up Regina's leather boot. "Nice tight ass." Regina moved over her, hands sliding up Blue's legs, slowly and firmly. Regina brought her face close and Blue reached into her hair, softly moving her fingertips across Regina's scalp. "A handsome man like that, unsullied and innocent, could be easily molded." She moved her lips closer to Regina's as she looked up into lust blown eyes that seemed black as night. "Mold him," she said into Regina's mouth, her lips grazing Regina's in the lightest touch.

"I can't," Regina said, with a pained look. Blue shoved her off roughly. She fell back onto the couch as Blue stood.

"Why not?" Blue demanded. Regina pulled her blazer off. She was feeling a bit overheated. Blue moved to stand dramatically on the other side of the room.

"It's too easy," Regina began. "Get one of your ridiculous followers to do it. If cult leader Blue demands…" she said, taking Blue's position on the couch. "I have a reputation to uphold as well. David Nolan would do nothing for me." She sighed. "I got a lot of cool things!" she mocked. "I could have him eating me out under a table at Granny's before she brought me my salad." Blue scowled.

"And fucking your therapist's son is a challenge?" Blue snapped back.

"He was overcharging." She smiled. "And his dog always tried to hump my leg." She stood suddenly and grabbed a magazine off a side table. "Now this is a challenge." She tossed it in front of Blue who had settled in a chair by the window.

"I'm not interested in the latest dating tips from Taylor Swift," Blue intoned.

"For God's sake, shut up and turn to page 63." Blue groaned in exasperation, but did as she was asked while Regina gazed over her shoulder.

"Why I Plan to Wait: A Queer Virgin's Manifesto by Emma Swan. Tallahassee, Tennessee," Blue read aloud. Regina began to rub Blue's shoulders. Her fingers moved slowly toward the tempting cleavage.

"Jesus Christ, is she for real?" Blue asked, looking at the blonde writer's photo as Regina's fingers dropped lower. Miss Swan was rather pretty with very nice eyes, but really, a manifesto about being queer and chaste. Ridiculous. Society often looked at lgbt people as being promiscuous, but waiting for marriage when marriage wasn't even guaranteed. The poor girl would never have sex.

"She's her parent's greatest success. Savior of the Queers. Paradigm of chastity and purity," Regina declared. Her hand reached Blue's breast as she said purity and she gave it a quick, firm squeeze. She withdrew it immediately and snatched the magazine out of Blue's hands.

"Savior of the prudes sounds more appropriate," Blue said sourly.

Regina began reading through it. "Let's see tedious, tedious, pathetic, I had no parents until the Swans rescued me. Boring, boring, adoption is great, boring, making a mature decision for my future," Regina continued reading mockingly. "Oh, she has a girlfriend named Ruby. Going out for a year. Ruby understands and wants to wait for equality, too."

"Ruby's frigid or fucking someone else. Too bad for you Tallahassee is so far, far away."

"Aha Tallahassee may be, but our virgin is not." Regina gave Blue a mischievous grin. "Miss Swan's sweet, noble, adopted father has just accepted the recently vacated headmaster's position at Storybrooke Academy." Regina's smirk grew. "She's staying with my uncle Jefferson while her parents finish the move. Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation?" She looked off into the distance. "Screwing the new headmaster's virginal daughter before school even starts. Getting the savior to taste my forbidden fruit. She'll be my greatest victory."

"You don't stand a chance. You may be skilled Regina, but this is completely out of your league." Regina looked at her and blinked.

"Care to make a wager on that?" she asked confidently.

Blue looked up at her through her eyelashes with a small smile. "I'll think about it," she replied.

"Oh well," Regina sighed out and stood abruptly. She grabbed her blazer. "Dr. Hopper and dear Woody will make for an entertaining new chapter to my book," she said as she neared the door.

"I still can't believe you use such a ridiculous journal. Once Upon a Time. Could you be more prosaic?"'

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" she asked, pushing through the door to her office, tossing the magazine and her journal onto her desk. It was leather with a tong to tie it shut. On the cover, the title Once Upon a Time was burned into the leather. She lit a cigarette and poured herself a glass of cider.

"Oh Regina," Blue's sugary sweet voice called from the other room. Regina stretched her neck and looked through the door and down the corridor. Blue stood with her hands on her hips and her blouse hanging delightfully open as she pushed out her chest. "Can you come here a minute?" Regina looked up at the ceiling and took a drag of her cigarette before slamming it into the ashtray. She walked back to Blue reluctantly. "About that little wager of yours. I'm in."

"And your terms?" Regina asked as Blue began backing into her bedroom. Regina followed closely, keeping within her personal space.

"If I win, then that hot little car of yours is all mine," she said, still backing up with Regina in pursuit. Blue's legs hit the bed.

"And if I win?" Regina asked haughtily. Blue pulled the cardigan over her shoulders, tossing it aside.

"I'll give you something you've been dreaming about since our parents first married." Blue said as she unbuttoned a few more buttons, fully exposing her electric blue bra. She leaned back onto her bed and sat with her hands on both sides supporting her.

"I want an unambiguous answer. You know I don't trust a deal if it isn't spelled out," she said, her eyes straying down before returning to Blue's eyes.

"In explicit terms then," she paused, staring directly into Regina's eyes. "I'll fuck your brains out." Regina's mouth opened and she fumbled momentarily, licking her lips.

"What makes you think I would go for such a deal? That's a 560 SL Mercedes Benz. It's a classic," Regina countered, jaw clenching.

"You always want what you can't have and I am the only person you can't control and it kills you," she said, leaning back seductively, fluttering her eyelashes and pursing her lips.

Regina raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "No." She moved toward the door, done with the game, even as she heard Blue move into what she could only imagine was an even more suggestive pose.

"You can put it anywhere." Regina stopped dead and slowly turned around. Her eyes ran up and down Blue's body. Her imagination ran wild.

"You've got a deal," she said with a pleased smirk. Blue smiled and sat up. Regina closed the distance and they shook on it.

"Happy hunting, Regina."

A/N: Thanks to aryousavvy on Tumblr for her photoset that inspired this. post/72244136728/once-upon-a-time-au-cruel-intentions-2

I'm planning to follow close to the original story of Cruel Intentions. So, looking at a sad ending and some hetero pairing. There will be Evil Charming and Snowing, but in a similar way to the film so it won't be explicit. I'll try and keep the characters from being too OOC, but my head canon might get the better of me as in the case of the Blue Fairy being Kathryn. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm acautionarytale on tumblr if you are so inclined.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Regina's Mercedes took the curves of her uncle's sprawling driveway with ease. It was a beautiful property, full of eccentricities. Uncle Jefferson had always been a little off with his pet projects and obsessive collections. His hat collection was well known and full of absurd oddities that ranged from replicas of hats the queen wore to props from old sci-fi films.

Regina didn't go looking for the newest guest when she arrived. She headed straight to the stables after ensuring her bags would get to her rooms. She had worn her favorite riding breeches on the drive. They were tight leather and hugged all her curves in just the right ways. She knew she had a difficult task in front of her, but so few things gave her pleasure like riding her favorite horse and feeling a semblance of freedom.

After a long jaunt across her uncle's lands, she neared the main estate. Her hair was a bit wind blown and her cheeks were flushed. As she approached, she heard the sound of his old rifle out to play. She sighed and rubbed her horse's flank to calm him. At least she knew the paths to avoid being shot dead. It was always distressing when her uncle brought out the firearms. Her horse was skittish after the first few shots, but he knew her well and trusted her as she led him along paths where the sounds were muffled. After such a relaxing ride, having to calm her horse and take side trails annoyed her endlessly.

As she neared the stables, she could see her uncle hoisting his large rifle onto his shoulder while talking animatedly to a tall blonde woman. Miss Swan. Her challenge would be her strife.

"Regina! Darling!" Her uncle shouted, spotting her atop her horse. She rode over to the pair and moved to dismount. Miss Swan quickly moved to help her, putting her hands on Regina's hips. Regina smirked. This might be easier than she thought. She pushed passed the blonde and leapt into her uncle's arms.

"Uncle!" she cried with false sincerity. "I'm sorry I didn't come find you right away. God, I've missed you!"

"It's okay, lovely. I've missed you, too, but I know how much you enjoy riding and it's such a perfect day for it," Jefferson said patting her back and releasing her. "How are your parents?"

"Oh lovely. They are really enjoying Germany."

"Oh, where are my manners? I want you to meet Emma Swan," her uncle said turning Regina's attention to the blonde again. She was wearing the red leather jacket she had worn in the article photo over a see through grey t-shirt with her modesty only covered by a wife-beater and nearly painted on dark blue jeans. "This is Regina," he said to Emma. Regina approached slowly, sizing her up.

"Hi," Emma said, shyly.

"She'll be staying here for the next few weeks."

"I guess that makes two of us," Regina said. "Welcome."

"Thanks."

Reina turned sharply back to Jefferson. "Uncle, why don't you brew up some of that wonderful tea you made for me last time and we can get acquainted while we tend to Rocinante."

"Oh, a tea party!" he exclaimed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. You two, stay out of trouble."

"We will," Regina said, taking Emma's hand and the reigns in the other. "Come on."

"I don't really know anything about taking care of horses," Emma said, looking uncomfortable.

"Surely, you're not opposed to learning."

"No, I just thought I'd mention it. You know. Just so you knew."

Regina hummed as she led her into the stables. She released the girl's hand and secured Rocinante to a post. "Can you grab that brush off that pile there?" Emma nodded and bent over. Regina watched appreciatively. Emma looked over her shoulder and noticed the wandering eyes. She cleared her throat and straightened up.

"What? I'm just impressed that you can bend over at all in those pants," Regina leered.

"I'm sure," Emma said, handing over the brush.

Regina smiled and began brushing, her back to Emma. "I read your manifesto. To be honest, I found it rather dreadful."

Emma's eyes widened. "Really? Most people applauded it."

"Most people are sheep. I just don't see the point of it. Who cares enough about you getting laid to vote for equality?"

"It's not just about marriage equality. Marriage just shows you are committed to love. I believe that people shouldn't engage in the act of love until they are actually committed to love and I just don't think people our age are mature enough to really understand and commit to those kinds of emotions."

"Marriage is just an institution." She paused in her brushstrokes. "Who are you to judge something you've never experienced? Sex maybe an act of love, but love comes in many forms." She resumed her brushstrokes. "Love of self, love of control. Sex can be used to establish self-esteem or simply give pleasure. Sex doesn't have to be about being in love."

"But I want it to be. I wasn't trying to criticize anyone for their choices." Emma moved closer to the horse and made eye contact. "Look, I wouldn't expect a woman of your experience to understand my beliefs." Regina's eyes flashed with emotion. "Tell me has all your experience made you happy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina asked, turning away from her horse and moving into Emma's personal space.

"Let's just say I've been very well informed of your reputation. You're avoiding the question."

"You implied I was a slut, Miss Swan and understanding that is more important to me than answering your question," she spat out. She looked away. "What have you heard?" she asked, vulnerability creeping into her voice. Emma stepped back and turned.

"That you've earned the nickname The Evil Queen by luring people in with sweet promises only to rip their hearts out and crush them to dust."

Regina moved after her. She grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Who told you this?"

"A friend wrote me."

"Well that's..." She looked away, releasing the girl. "In poor taste."

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's the truth isn't it?"

"If you say so. Have you ever heard the phrase 'slut-shaming', Miss Swan?" Regina threw the brush back on the pile even though she wasn't nearly finished grooming Rocinante. "I don't think I'll be joining you for tea. Tell my uncle something came up."

"Look, I'm sorry." Emma looked ashamed. "Can we start over? Please just come to tea."

"I'll consider starting over, but I've got enough problems in my life and the last thing I feel like doing is wasting my afternoon with someone who judges people off gossip and rumor. Good day, Miss Swan," she said, strutting out of the stables. Her lips turned up into a sneer as she left a bewildered blonde standing lost in the middle of the stable. As pissed as she was, she still felt like she had won something.

Blue and her personal maid, Astrid observed the flirtatious dance between David and his music teacher with interest. Blue scowled while Astrid sported a happy grin. The shorthaired brunette was all but wrapped around David. Her legs straddled the bench and pressed against David's as she demonstrated a new bowing technique. David leaned back into her, letting the music put him in a trance. Just as their faces turned toward each other in a heated gaze, Blue knocked a trinket off a nearby shelf, shattering the moment.

"Astrid! We've had this discussion!" she shouted at Astrid as the pair jumped apart. She turned toward the couple. "My apologies. She's so clumsy. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was told your session was over."

"Just about," the brunette woman said.

"Blue. This is Snow. She's been teaching me cello since May." Blue approached slowly and Snow extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," she said gracefully taking Snow's hand.

"Snow is working on her first opera," David gushed.

"It's based on fairy tales," Snow said with a slight blush.

"Snow White is my favorite!" David said. Blue gave him the side eye and blinked, hiding her eyeroll.

Snow smiled gently at him. "Well, I guess our hour's up." She licked her lips. "Same time tomorrow?" David looked away shyly and nodded. Snow nodded and left. Blue gave David a knowing look and his head fell on her shoulder.

"I'm pathetic." Blue said nothing.

"Unbelievable. Some useless peasant actually wrote a letter, a fucking letter, to this girl about me," Regina ranted.

"Any ideas who it could be?" Tink asked, as she prepped a joint on her desk. Regina paced like a wild animal behind her.

"Tink. If I knew who it was, I would be describing my glorious retribution right now instead of bitching about what they've done," Regina replied.

"Where did the you say your new lady friend was from?"

"Tallahassee. Who the hell do I know that lives in that godforsaken part of Florida?" Tink's head lifts up slowly. "You know something," Regina said pausing.

"Professor Jones."

"Captain Hook? The rowing coach?"

"Uh huh. He's from there. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one warning her off you like some bad habit."

"It would make sense. Hook hates me." She paused in remembrance. "Last year, I convinced his fiancé that she was a lesbian."

Tink laughed. "I don't think that bothered him too much."

Regina scrunched up her face and stopped pacing. "What do you mean?" She glanced at Tink for a moment before resumed her pacing.

"Well, let's just say, she was a Barbie and he prefers Skippy."

"Oh, you are shitting me." Regina's eyes gleamed in malicious glee. "That is just too good to be true," she said, stopping to Tink's left. "Were you hot for teacher, Tink?"

Tink finished rolling the joint and lit it up, taking a drag before handing it to Regina. "He would make up these ridiculous infractions that would cause me to stay late, especially when it was raining. It was his duty to make sure I got home safely, of course."

"Of course."

"He'd get off and then freak out saying it would never happen again and if I told anyone he would get me expelled. Then it would rain again. I let him keep up with the charade cause well that good hand… Jesus."

Regina cursed. "He's home for the summer."

"Not anymore," Tink sing-songed. Regina looked at her expectantly as she took a drag and handed it back. "Row team started last week. He's back. He already called me for some private tutoring sessions."

"Good for you," Regina said. Tink hummed and smugly smiled. "Well." Regina moved to the other side of the room. "Do you think you could arrange a little tête-à-tête

on my behalf?"

"Hmm." Tink looked faux troubled. "I do believe Pirates of the Caribbean is showing tonight. He could point out all the historical inaccuracies."

"Outstanding."

"But, don't think this one is on the house." Regina reached into her billfold and pulled out what she deemed adequate and tossed it on the desk in front of the blonde.

"Just make sure your front door is unlocked." She reached for a glass bong on the desk and stroked it up and down. The glass squeaked under her ministrations. "Shall we say the stroke of midnight? No pun intended." Tink laughed as she left.

"Stroke of midnight it is."

A/N: SwanQueenWeek is my favorite part of the hiatuses and I'm glad I could contribute this time around. Thank you to everyone who participates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"So rumor has it, you went on a date with Abigail Nolan," Blue said nonchalantly as she rubbed David's shoulders. She had just attempted to teach him how to play tennis and it had been an abject failure. After her patience had run out, she had suggested some down time on the lawn. A blanket had been set out and wine provided. "I hear she's very nice."

"She's alright. She kept talking about this girlfriend she hung out with all of last semester and how she went complete Fatal Attraction on her all of a sudden."

"Really?" Blue said pausing.

"What a loser. She must have been one of those uber-liberal troublemakers you and my father were talking about." Blue dug her finger into a particularly bad knot she had found. He grunted in pain.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. Abbie has invited me to her parent's place for Labor Day." Blue winced at the nickname.

"That's great."

"You think so?" He asked, his voice betraying his nerves. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Girls. Obviously."

"I'm a girl."

"It's different. You're my friend. You are like the sister I never had. I've never even gone to first base with a girl."

"So you ever practice with the guys on the farm?"

"Ew no." Blue could practically hear him screaming No Homo in her head. "That's gross."

"It's not gross. Gross would be using one of those sheep you herded. How do you think people learn?" she asked, patting his back. "Alright. Turn around and face me." He did it with an eyebrow raised. She took off her wide-brimmed hat. "As your big sister, I'm going to help you out. Close your eyes and wet your lips." He eyed her.

"Are you for real?"

"You want to learn or not?" she replied shortly.

"I guess." He did as she said and leaned forward. Blue closed the distance and their lips met for a few seconds.

Blue pulled away. "See that wasn't so scary."

"It was nothing," he said with a dazed smile.

"Okay." She took off her sunglasses and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you again. This time I am going to stick my tongue in your mouth and I want you to massage it gently with yours and that is what first base is." He nodded. "Eyes closed." He nodded again. "Follow my lead and remember what I do. Girls don't want a tongue shoved down their throat and drool all over their face." Blue leaned in and kissed him.

"Not bad," she said. David still had his eyes closed and was leaning toward her. If she didn't think sleeping with him would cause her all kinds of trouble, she knew she could have had him right then, sister or not.

"That was nice," He said eyes still closed. She put her sunglasses back on.

"Maybe you should try practicing with your friend Snow." David's eyes snapped open.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh come on David. She looks at you like you are the answer to all her prayers. She's crazy about you." He blushed and looked away.

"She sends me letters," he said quietly. "And poems. Poems about love," he whispered.

"That's so romantic. Have you responded?"

"No," he said firmly.

"Well, don't you like her?" David huffed and stood.

"I do like her. She's just perfect, but my father! God if he ever found out. She's a scholarship student." He looked at the tennis racket lying to the side. "I doubt she's ever even held a tennis racket."

"Poor people do play tennis, David. You did hide the letters and poems, right?"

He nodded. "In an old trophy case."

"Okay. I want you to make copies of them and give them to me." He nodded again.

"Uh, why?"

""Because if there is one thing I'm good at it's people in love. With my help, you will get your girl and your happy ending." David smiled. "Now there's my Prince Charming," she said patting his cheek.

SQSQSQ

Later that night, Regina pulled back into the estate, following the winding roads with ease. She grabbed a book that had struck her interest and a few other necessities and headed to the pool area. She plugged her iPod in and started the 1812 Overture. One of the guest bedrooms had such faulty acoustics, the sound from the poolroom traveled over almost unencumbered. Regina delighted in the advantage. Not even five minutes later she heard the blonde enter the poolroom.

"Excuse me! Hello!" Emma called into the room. Regina pretended not to hear and continued to read. Emma didn't notice Regina sprawled out on a lounge chair until she rounded a corner and was a few feet away. "Excuse me," she said loudly trying to be heard over the cannons firing. Regina put her book down slowly and looked toward her guest.

"What a pleasant surprise." She snapped the remote in the direction of the speakers and they were suddenly in silence.

"Jesus. Were you aware of how loud you had that?"

"I think I'd have to be deaf not to."

"Well, it's deafening even in my room. Turn it down." Emma turned to walk away and Regina's wrist snapped back the remote and the chorus to Lovefool by the Cardigans began playing. Emma couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She tried to push it away before she turned around, but hints of it could still be detected on her face.

"So, what are you doing in your room?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Reading."

"Anything interesting?" Regina asked standing. She was wearing tight black jeans and an oversized black designer t-shirt. Emma couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yes. It's quite intriguing," she said, thinking about the letter she had been rereading. She watched Regina warily.

Regina moved to a side table and grabbed the bag she left there. She handed it to Emma. "For you, Miss Swan." Emma took it with confusion and no small amount of trepidation. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she took the bag and pulled out a soft beautiful black leather jacket. Her name was embroidered above the label inside the jacket. "A peace offering. Something to start the new school year." She gestured absently with her hand.

"You didn't have to do this." The gift shocked her. "When did you do this?"

"Shortly, after I heard you were going to be staying here." Emma stared at it in disbelief. Regina's face fell. "It's too much. You hate it," she said grabbing at the jacket, only to have Emma pull it toward her chest.

"No! I love it. You just didn't have to do it," Emma said emphatically. Regina's eyebrows rose in shock. "I'm surprised you gave it to me after the way I acted." Lovefool continued playing in the background. Regina smiled.

"Do you think you can tear yourself away from your reading and join me for a swim?"

Emma looked around. "It's rather late."

Regina scoffed. "It's 10 o'clock. Just because you are celibate like a nun doesn't mean you have to live like one."

"Well, I suppose I'm only mildly insulted." The corner of Regina's mouth twitched and her eyes crinkled. Emma's eyes drifted to her lips and the scar. 'So, maybe I'll consider it." Emma's eyes caught Regina's and she turned for the door.

Regina sat back down contemplating her next move. She knew Emma would be back. Her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was Blue.

"Fuck her yet?" Blue asked as Astrid gave her a pedicure.

"It's a work in progress."

"Pathetic."

"Eat me."

"Call me later."

"Of course, dear."

SQSQSQ

Emma changed into a red one-piece suit and put on a white cotton robe on over it. She tied it firmly around herself as she grabbed a towel and made for the door. She paused a few steps away. This just screamed bad idea. Regina was trouble whether her friend was right about her or not. She was gorgeous and even when she was pissing Emma off she was delightfully tempting. She had never met anyone quite like her before. She returned to her dresser and applied more lip balm. Definitely a bad idea. She smiled at herself in the mirror and headed back to the poolroom.

The loud music from earlier was gone, replaced with a sultry woman's voice singing in a low haunting tone. She glanced around and didn't see Regina.

"Regina?" she called as she drew closer to the pool. Across the pool surrounded by steam drifting in from the showers, Regina stood with her back turned rubbing a towel through her hair. She was completely naked. Emma's mouth fell open as she took in the woman's curves and ass. Regina turned toward the noise exposing her body fully to Emma's eyes. She continued to dry her hair as she took in Emma's slack jawed response. Her eyebrows rose.

"Would you mind turning around so I can put on my bathing suit?" she asked dryly. Emma's mouth opened and closed before she mumbled her apologies and turned around. She muttered curses under her breath until she heard a splash. She walked over to the pool and threw her towel on a railing angry that Regina had gotten under her skin so easily. At least Regina had actually put on a strapless white two-piece instead of continuing her nudity. Emma observed her smoothly glide through the water and surface in the middle.

"It's amazing that someone as thoughtful as you can be so manipulative," she said as she took off her robe. Regina took in the exposed flesh with a sharp eye. She was a little disappointed it wasn't a bikini, but she was dealing with a virgin after all. She dove under and swam closer to the blonde entering the water.

"We are not going to start on that letter nonsense again, are we?" Regina said as she flipped her short brown hair and pushed it back with her hand.

"What was my favorite part?" Emma asked as she fully entered the water. It just reached her chest. "Oh right. Even more black-hearted than she is attractive. She has never uttered a single word about someone without dishonorable intent." Regina circled her as she stood in the warm water. "Every person she has successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from her," she finished as she turned toward Regina. The woman's face looked softer with her hair pushed back out of her face and without the heavy makeup.

"And yet, here you are. You know you could at least have the decency of telling me who is badmouthing me so I might have the opportunity of confronting them."

"Not a chance," Emma challenged. Regina broke the eye contact and swam around her, playfully splashing her. Emma spun to face her, blinking away the water.

"You were right you know," Regina said, tucking her legs up and wading in the water. It put her lower than Emma and forced her to look down at her.

"About what?"

"About what you said earlier. I've done some things I'm not proud of and they haven't made me happy."

"Look, I wasn't trying to give you a hard time."

"No, it's okay. I mean look at you with all your morals and values. You seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you," Regina said simply.

"Really?"

"Yes. You've got everything going for you. You have a loving family. You are smart, beautiful. You're determined. You're everything I'd want in a girlfriend." She looked up from her low position in the water, giving Emma a seductive look.

"You know I'm seeing someone right now."

"Oh yes, the understanding gem, Ruby." She moved close enough to touch, rising to her feet. "It's funny how you haven't mentioned her until now." Emma's eye drifted down to Regina's cleavage.

"She's taking over her grandparent's restaurants in New York. She's great." Regina lightly ran her fingers down Emma's arm. "I really miss her."

"I care?" Regina said, eyebrow quirked. Emma shook herself out of the daze Regina's closeness put her in.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "You're not my type," she said pulling away.

"Honestly?" Regina asked, following after her.

"Honestly," Emma replied firmly. "You're smart. You're beautiful. You're determined," she mocked. "Shameless flattery is not going to get you anywhere with me, especially after being informed of your misdeeds. I'm not that gullible." Emma glared at the woman who met her eyes with a cold dark stare. "Best you could hope for, Regina, is my friendship and you're really making it hard for me to even consider that," she said exiting the pool and storming off.

"Night dear," she shouted after her.

As poorly as their little encounter may have went, she couldn't help but feel a rush of satisfaction from it. She had been right about Emma Swan. She was a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina pulled her jacket tight and checked her camera to make sure everything was in order. She looked at her watch and glanced up at the brightly lit mansion with a malicious glint in her eye. Showtime. She strutted past the jeep with the Storybrooke Row Team bumper sticker.

She had been looking forward to this all day. Miss Swan had proved to be impossibly illusive all day and Regina was bursting with energy. She needed this just as much as the dear Captain needed to pay for getting involved in her affairs. Payment was coming.

She pushed open the door and made her way up the stairs to Tink's bedroom. She could already hear the distinct sounds of Tink and the professor. She smirked and leaned against the wall outside the room. She knew Tink would come through for her.

"Oh captain, my captain!" Tink cried. Regina grimaced and looked at her watch. Right on time. She turned the knob and kicked the door in. It crashed open, startling the pair. Her lovely friend had left the side table light on. There was hurried movement under the blankets as Regina strolled in, hips swaying. All manner of curses were muttered under the sheets. She yanked the blankets off the bed, revealing Tink who arrogantly pulled herself into a sitting position against the bed frame.

"Well, what do we have here?" Regina asked pulling out the camera and took a few well-aimed shots. Dear Professor Jones struggled to pull his underwear on while Regina took her photos.

"Look Mills. Okay, this is the first time I've ever done something like this." Tink snorted as she cleaned her nails.

"Really drunk, I'm sure and blah blah blah," Regina said.

"Please don't tell anyone." Hook looked away. "This could ruin my whole career."

"Your career? What about your life? Your family?" Tink smirked as she continued her self-grooming. Regina stalked closer to the bed. "I mean can you imagine the humiliation they will suffer when everyone finds out you enjoy the company of teenage girls over grown women. I believe the correct term is ephebophilia, but you just know everyone is going to label you a rapist pedophile." Hook paled and let out a small moan. "It is statutory rape after all." The thought of jail filled him with terror.

"I'll do anything. Just please forget about this whole thing, okay?"

Regina looked up at the ceiling and hummed as if she was contemplating doing just that. She shook her head. "No. Can't help you there." Hook looked devastated. "After all, it's you who is bad mouthing me to Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan?" Jones looked bewildered. "What does she have to do with anything? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're the only one who knows her. The truth is your friend, Professor."

"I never said a word to her about you. I swear."

"Come to think about it Regina. He's probably telling you the truth. The man can barely text let alone write a letter," Tink said dismissively. "What was I thinking?"

Regina sneered and took a deep breath and coughed. She studied his scruffy face. This was not turning out nearly as satisfying as she thought it would. She had expected more desperate apologies and tears. "Alright. I believe you." She looked down at him. She narrowed her eyes at him, letting him suffer. "Your secret will be safe with me if you just do one little thing." Hope filled his watery eyes.

SQSQSQ

The stony beach underneath their feet felt foreign to the Floridians as they walked near the surf. Had Emma been born to the Swans and baptized, he liked to think he would have been her godfather. He had been extremely glad when he found out Emma's father took the headmaster position. As he walked on the beach with Emma talking about school and Regina he was fairly sure it had been a terrible decision to bring them here.

"So, what else do you know about Regina?"

"Well, she's smart as hell you know. She's, uh, really dedicated to achieving her goals. Always gives 110%." He looked out to the ocean. "Surprisingly she's had my back. Remember my fiancé? She helped me realize that I was better without her." The wind hit him as he contemplated his words. Emma could spot a liar 100 yards away. He had to be careful.

"Uncle Killian, I've just been hearing awful things about her."

"She's got a bad reputation, love, but it's mostly from people that want something from her. Who's been telling you all this crap anyway?"

"I can't really tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Emma. How long have we known each other?"

"Forever."

"Exactly. Now it's my job to look after you, right? You're like a daughter to me" Emma laughed. "It's me. Uncle Killy. I'm serious."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Emma. I swear to you on my good hand." Emma smiled.

SQSQSQ

"That slimey asshole! Are you sure?" Regina asked.

The professor smiled into his phone. "Positive. She said Mr. Spencer. They met at some law conference for the young and ambitious. She wants to join the FBI."

"Okay. Did you do everything I told you to do?"

"Yeah." He leered at the young girls in bikinis.

"Do you think she bought it?"

"Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure or sure sure?"

"She bought it," Hook said confidently. Regina smiled as she continued driving.

SQSQSQ

Blue sat watching David on the computer screen with increasing frustration. He ranted about some inane topic yet still managed to have Snow's undivided attention. Love really was ridiculous. Blue watched him trip over the carpet and rolled her eyes. Snow grabbed onto him and he inadvertently pulled her with him as he tumbled to the ground. Snow landed on top of him. Their eyes met and Blue finally had some hope. She leaned forward eagerly like she was watching her favorite daytime soap.

Regina burst into the room. "You will not believe what I just found out."

"Shhh!" Blue hissed from the loveseat. She glared at Blue in disbelief. She looked at the computer screen and settled behind the couch to watch. They were still hovering precariously close to kissing. Then David's phone rang and he pushed her away to look at it. Blue leaned back in a huff as Snow pulled away from him.

"Shit. It's my dad," David cried. "I gotta go."

"I should get going too," Snow said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Blue's eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely." Regina slumped her shoulders in boredom. Snow let David awkwardly kiss her hand. Blue scoffed.

"Later gator." Regina snorted derisively as Blue grimaced and let out a large sigh. She was so disappointed in her new protégé and his supposedly worldly older teacher. She shut the laptop and turned to look at Regina.

"So what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Well," Regina began as she tilted her head back and strutted around the loveseat before sitting down elegantly. "I just discovered our good friend Mr. Spencer is the disgusting rat who has been urging Emma to stay away from me."

"Interesting."

"Yes it is. I now plan to devote all my energy to destroying the douchebag."

"Ahh the plot thickens," Blue said, launching herself from the chair. "You've come to offer your assistance." She glared at the computer. "It appears dear dumb David has fallen for his music teacher." She took a seat behind Regina.

"I'm sure Mr. Spencer will love that."

"Unfortunately, our Juliet is moving with the speed of a Special Olympics hurdler," Blue whined.

Regina moved to the chaise across from Blue. "What's our plan of attack?" she asked leaning forward.

"I rat David out to Daddy. Daddy goes ballistic and ends the relationship. Boo hoo."

"But who will they turn to for help?" Regina asked innocently.

They both smirked.

Blue climbed onto the chaise and shifted herself above Regina's lap. "David is planning on uh…" She eased herself down against Regina's crotch, "going away with Abigail next week." Her back pressed against Regina's chest. "I'll need you to speed up his sexual awakening." Regina's hands moved to Blue's biceps.

"I'm at your service," Regina said kneading the tense muscles in Blue's shoulders.

"Thank you," Blue moaned. She tilted her head back against Regina's shoulder. "That feels good."

"Oh sis. You're so tense," Regina joked.

"I know," she groaned. "I hate it when things don't go my way." She shifted her hips against Regina. "It makes me so horny." She rotated her hips and pushed her ass into Regina.

"I hate it too." Regina moved her hands under Blue's breasts and across her abdomen. Her eyes were hooded as she listened to Blue.

"It seems things are looking up for you," she said wiggling her hips earning a hitch in Regina's breath.

"It appears so," she said rocking up into Blue as she held her against her. Blue gasped.

"Any luck with your girl?"

"Moving along quite well," Regina said. Blue continued moving against her.

"Have you succeeded in your task?" she asked breathlessly.

"Any day now," she said confidently. Blue's eyes opened mid gasp as she continued to rub against Regina. She sped up her movements. Regina panted in her ear.

"Well let me know when you do." She stopped and leaned back. "Until then." She licked a line up Regina's jaw and pulled away. "Down girl." She strolled out of the room as Regina watched, her face flushed and clothes disheveled.

"Damn."

SQSQSQ

The phone ringing startled Emma from her book. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway with a tentative "Hello?"

"Miss Swan? It's Regina. I hope you don't mind, but I asked my uncle for your number. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I'm not a nun," she said glancing at the clock. "Why are you calling?"

"Did I leave my sunglasses there?"

"No. You were wearing them when you left."

"Oh. You watched me leave?" Emma rolled her eyes. Damnable woman.

"Why did you really call, Regina? Because we both know it wasn't about the sunglasses."

"I called because I missed talking to you today." Regina tilted her head. She realized she kind of had.

"Really." Emma stated. "I've only been nasty."

"I'm not saying I like it, but you stand up to me. It's refreshing. Most people find me intimidating." Emma thought about it. It must get lonely.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm going out with you," Regina replied arrogantly. Emma grinned.

SQSQSQ

The next morning, Blue sat in a small café nursing a coffee. Mr. Spencer burst in scanning the tables for her. He rushed her table and stood over her as she sipped her coffee. "I got your message and came as quick as I could."

"I hope I didn't take you from something too important," she said politely.

"Not at all. What's wrong?"

"It's David," Blue said bluntly.

"What about him?"

"Well, you have to promise you won't say anything."

"You have my word. It isn't drugs is it?" he asked nervously. Plenty of his friend's children had drug problems and it was a constant worry.

"It's worse." He eyes widened and he finally sat. He waved away a server and stared at Blue. She touched his hand gently. "I think something is going on between David and his music teacher.

"Snow? That's crazy."

"I know. He's so young and she's so…"

"POOR," he interrupted loudly. Blue looked away uncomfortably.

"She's been sending him love letters that he hides in his trophy case. I questioned whether or not to tell you but something like this could destroy his reputation at Storybrooke. I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate to see David ruin things with Abigail."

"No. I can't thank you enough for this."

"You will be discreet about this?" Blue asked. His discretion was paramount to her plan.

"Absolutely." He looked appalled at the very idea of anyone finding out.

SQSQSQ

That afternoon, David was running a cello exercise when Mr. Spencer burst in clutching the letters.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Snow asked scrunching her face up in confusion. David stopped playing to look at his father. Spencer stormed toward them.

"I'm paying you to give cello lessons not to seduce my son," he shouted in Snow's face.

"Mr. Spencer, I think you are misunderstanding something," she replied calmly. He held the letters in her face. She took them from him slowly, realization sinking in.

"You care to explain this then?" Snow's face reddened and she looked at David who appeared horrified.

"Where did you get those?" David demanded.

"The maid found them while cleaning your trophies. I'm disappointed in you. Go to your room while I clean up your mess. Now."

"Dad."

"Now," he shouted. David tossed the cello aside carelessly and fled the room leaving Snow to face his father alone.

"How dare you treat my home with such disrespect? I gave you a job, but that wasn't good enough for a gold digging whore like you was it?"

"What?"

"Is this what you do? Seduce young men to get their money?"

"I would never!" Snow felt the rage build, as she stood stunned.

"You are never to set foot in this house again and never I mean never are you to see David again. Is that understood?"

"First of all, I never touched your son and second, I have a full scholarship. I never wanted David's money." Most of the time, Snow forgot David had money to begin with. He was so unlike any of the other rich boys she had met. He was so innocent and sweet. He was good.

"You are a liar and if I catch you around my son again, that scholarship won't exist anymore."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Spencer for proving yet again how much the rich hate the poor."

"Oh, don't give me that crap. I donate to charities every year." Snow's eyes widened in disbelief and just shook her head, pushing passed him and out of the house.

Blue and Regina were waiting on the street, both wearing their sunglasses and haughty attitudes. Regina had her arms straight in front of her; left hand grasping her right wrist while Blue just had her arms crossed. When she saw Snow, she held out a white envelope. They smiled at her.

They took Snow back to their house to read it. Regina unbuttoned the blazer she had over a black vest and a white cotton shirt and watched Snow's reaction. Blue's eyes were glued on Snow's face as well.

"Wow. I never knew he had these types of feelings," she said in amazement, looking at the pair.

"You're a lucky girl," Regina said with a plastic smile.

"So what do I do?" she asked them. Regina looked at Blue who was perched on the armrest of her chair.

"I think you should tell him you love him," Blue said enthusiastically.

"Are you kidding?" Snow retorted. "Mr. Spencer will destroy me if I go anywhere near him. I'm fairly sure his father has access to his phone and I don't even have his Facebook."

"Snow. Facebook is for losers and Grandmas. Be romantic," Regina said looking at Blue. "Write him another letter." They looked at her sharply.

"How will I get to him?" she asked.

"We'll make sure it gets to him," they said, simultaneously. It was awkward and Snow immediately felt suspicious of the sisters.

"Why are you guys doing this for me?"

Blue pushed off the armrest. "We aren't doing this for you. We are doing this for David. We want to see him happy. He's our friend." She touched Snow's bicep and moved it slowly to her shoulders. "And we know you'd make him happy." She draped her arm across Snow's shoulders. Regina's eyes narrowed. "You'd make anyone happy," Blue said touching Snow's chin. Regina bristled and shoved some paper at Snow with a toothy smile.

Snow took it. "Do you mind if I have some privacy?"

"Use my room," Blue said. "It's right across the hall." Snow smiled and left. Blue rolled her eyes and sighed. She picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Regina asked.

"David," Snow said. Regina snatched the phone from her.

"What are you doing?" Blue demanded.

"Before we go through with this, I just want to remind you of the damage we are about to cause." Blue looked down and away, pursing her lips, seemingly in contemplation.

"I'm aware," she said after a moment in a light tone as she grabbed the phone. Regina reached for her hand and snatched the phone from her again. She huffed and pouted.

"Are you really?" She tossed the phone down. "We've done some fucked up shit in our time, but this is…" She hesitated. Blue looked at her incredulously. "We're destroying an actually decent guy, an innocent boy. You do realize that?"

Blue stood. "Abigail Nolan is going down and if you won't help me somebody else will," she said, turning her back on her.

"You amaze me," Regina said.

Blue turned toward her again. "Bite me, Regina."

"If only you'd let me." Blue rolled her eyes.

"It's alright for people like you and Abigail to fuck everyone, but when I do it I get dumped for innocent twits like David. God forbid, I exude confidence and enjoy sex. Do you think I relish the fact I have to act like Mary Sunshine 24/7 so I can be considered a proper lady? I'm the Marcia Brady of Storybrooke and sometimes I want to kill myself. So there's your psychoanalysis Dr. Freud. Now tell me. Are you in," her eyebrow twitched, "Or are you out?" Regina looked away and bit her lip for a second in indecision. Finally she waved her had flippantly.

"Call her," she said. Blue moved back to her seat slowly and picked up the phone pressing the each of the buttons to dial David deliberately. Regina watched impassively.

David answered, his voice hoarse.

"David, It's Blue." He sniffled into the phone.

"Hey," he said piteously.

"Regina needs to speak with you," Blue said shortly. Blue tossed her the phone. She picked it up with an eyeroll.

"David." He sniffled. "Are you crying?"

"No," he sobbed.

"Stop crying. I need you to listen to me. I have a letter from Snow."

"Snow?"

"She asked me to give it to you. Now I can't exactly bring it to your house since your father despises me. So here's what we're going to do…"

SQSQSQ

At precisely 4:55pm, Regina pulled her car up to the front door. She pulled her blazer off. She folded it and placed it on the back seat. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt and put her sunglasses on after tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She climbed out of the car and leaned against it coolly waiting. Five minutes passed and no Emma. She glanced at her phone and wondered if she had been overconfident in Hook's abilities. Another five minutes had passed, when Emma finally burst out the front door, her blonde curls flying behind her. Regina pursed her lips and tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"I do believe I said 5, Miss Swan."

"You did I just…" Emma took in Regina's slacks and vest. "So I guess we aren't going to the beach?" Emma asked. She was wearing her signature tight jeans and a steel blue sleeveless t-shirt.

"Did I say we were?" she asked.

"No. It's just why I was late. I wasn't sure what we were doing, but wanted to dress appropriately. Is this okay?" she asked gesturing to her clothes. Regina looked at Emma's toned arms in appreciation.

"Yes, dear. Now come on." Emma smiled catching the look and made her way to the passenger side. Regina watched her over the roof of the car, before climbing in. Emma glanced around at the fancy interior, enjoying the feeling of the leather against her bare arms.

"I thought I could do the friendly thing and show you around town," Regina said, turning the ignition. "My uncle is a bit too distracted to think of that kind of thing."

"I may have noticed." She thought back to the day he made her try on hideous hat after hideous hat, as they pulled down the driveway. "So friendly thing, eh?"

"That is what we are trying to be, is it not? Friends?" Regina smirked. "Unless you've changed your mind about your type."

Emma laughed. "I haven't. You just don't seem like you give up easily."

Regina didn't answer for a minute. "I don't," she said quietly as she turned onto the main street.

Regina pulled into a spot and they climbed out. They looked like an incongruous pair as Regina began her tour, but neither thought about it after the first 5 minutes. Regina kept the flirting to a minimum and eventually Emma relaxed. She had been nervous. This venture could have easily blown up in her face. After the way their last few encounters had gone, she had convinced herself that she would probably be walking back to Jefferson's estate. But Regina was being nothing but courteous and Emma felt better about trusting her.

Regina proved to be surprisingly well informed about Storybrooke, showing her hidden gems and popular hangouts. Summer vacation was still in full force so it felt like they had the town to themselves. After wandering for awhile, Regina led her into a small bookstore hidden down some shady stairs.

"Most people go to the Barnes & Noble because they have more of a selection and all the new titles, but this place has its own charm. They have a lot of rare items and Mr. Gold can find you nearly any title you are looking for. It's rather useful when doing assignments." A man with shoulder length hair sat at the counter, pouring over an old book. He nodded at Regina and went back to his reading, ignoring Emma completely. "Oh, he likes you. That's good," Regina said quietly.

"What? How can you tell?"

"He's a bit eccentric. He won't allow my stepsister to step foot in here. I've never figured out why." They wandered aimlessly for a bit before separating. Regina was absorbed in a rather old tome when Emma came up behind her.

"What are you reading?" Emma asked into her ear, causing her to straighten suddenly and into Emma. Regina blushed lightly.

"It's an old history of medieval fashion."

"You would," Emma said, still standing close. Her bare arm brushed Regina's.

"Are you done looking?" Regina asked snapping the book closed and replacing it on the shelf.

"Yeah." She held up an old worn copy of The Little Prince. Regina looked at her small pile of books. A similar copy of it sat on top. "Huh, I guess great minds do think alike."

"Indeed," Regina responded with a small smile. They bought their books and dropped their purchases off at the car.

"So are you going to feed me?" Emma asked. The summer sky was still lit, but it was showing signs of the quickly approaching night.

"Of course," she said as she led them down the road. "Normally, I would take you somewhere a little higher end, but in the best interest of the tour, I think Granny's would be the most appropriate choice."

"Granny's?"

"It's a diner. Many of our classmates frequent it on a daily basis."

"Ah. I could go for some diner food. I'll never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Classy, Miss Swan."

"Well you are the one taking me to a diner."

"Fair enough."

They continued walking for a minute in silence.

"You should call me Emma."

"Hmm?"

"Well, my friends call me Emma and in light of our new friendship…" she trailed off.

"Are we friends now?"

"I think so."

"Even with your nasty letter writing friend whispering in your ear?"

"You were right as well."

"How so?"

"I was judging you based on gossip and that was wrong." Regina nodded and walked up the stairs, pulled the door open for Emma.

"I'm glad you've decided to make your own opinions then." She paused. "Emma." A small shiver went down Emma's spine hearing Regina say her name for the first time.

"Me too," she said walking in. "I've had fun today."

After dinner, they took a walk on the docks eventually sitting on a bench looking out on the water for a bit. The stars reflected beautifully on the water and Emma was almost disappointed that Regina continued to keep her distance. They drove home in a comfortable silence. Regina pulled up to the front of the house and looked at her.

"I have to stop at my house to take care of some things."

"Oh. We could have stopped there before coming back here. I wouldn't have minded."

"I thought you'd prefer I brought you home at a reasonable hour." Emma blushed. "I had a good time tonight, Emma."

"Me too." Emma's eyes wandered to Regina's lips and the scar.

"Have a good rest of your night. I'll see you tomorrow?" Regina said casually, pretending not to notice Emma's wandering attention.

"Uh, yeah. Your uncle is hosting that lunch. You'll be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I'm sure." Emma rolled her eyes. She hesitated for another moment before climbing out of the car. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."

She watched Regina drive away before making her way inside, her heart feeling oddly heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

t/w: dubcon, victim blaming, and so evilcharming begins

David arrived at her door wearing a black hoodie zipped up and loose sweat pants. Regina watched his pickup truck pull up from the balcony. She shook her head. Who shows up to a peer's home in fucking sweat pants? He gave her an awkward wave and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. She could almost understand his appeal though. He was like an unformed piece of clay. A woman like Abigail could turn him into the perfect little whipped husband.

She handed him an iced tea and led him to her bedroom while he thanked her profusely. "Make yourself comfortable," she said when they got to her room and she handed him the envelope. Soft music was already playing in the background. He hopped on her bed with a big smile. He sprawled out on his stomach head toward the pillows. She winced as the iced tea sloshed toward the edge of the cup. The tremendous amount of alcohol in the cup was sure to make him even more prone to spills. She sighed. He took huge draughts of the iced tea as he read and his face had a wide grin on it by the time he finished.

"She still wants to be with me. She loves me!" He seemed amazed by the word love. Regina gave him a quick smile.

"Your turn," she said, handing him a notebook and a pen.

He flopped back on the bed. "She writes so prettily. I don't even know what to say."

"Write how you feel," she said her eyes on the cup. When she didn't hear writing, she spouted out some of her tried and true pick-up lines. His eyes widened and he started writing, muttering affirmations. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her camera. She fiddled with the settings while he wrote.

He tore the letter out of the book roughly. "Finished," he said, with a slight slur. Regina leaned in and took it from him. He took a hearty gulp of2 the drink and belched. "This sure doesn't taste like iced tea."

"It's from Long Island." He shrugged and tossed the rest of it back. Regina quietly crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the trashcan next to her desk. She took the tumbler and refilled his cup.

"How's the letter?" he asked.

"It's excellent."

"You think she'll like it?" he asked taking a gulp.

"Of course! She'll adore it. How could she not?" David smiled into the drink looking away. Regina picked up her camera again. He did have nice broad shoulders. She snapped a couple of pictures.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just taking a photo." Regina pursed her lips. "You know you could be a model."

"Really?"

"It's too bad you're not sexy." David pulled a face. The ice in his glass clattered loudly as he rolled onto his back, knees up.

"I can be sexy," he said, dropping his hand loosely between his knees. Regina rolled her eyes at the move. Everything the man did screamed unsexy virgin.

"Alright. Show me sexy," she said reluctantly. He put the glass on the side table and moved into a series of exaggerated moves he must have seen in Calvin Klein ads. Regina impassively watched him flop around.

"Wow." She nodded her head. "That's very sexy." He sat up from his position on the bed and smiled at her. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" He lounged back. "No, no. Come here." She walked to the bed and waved him to her. He scrambled across the bed and kneeled at the edge. She reached up and pulled the zipper of his hoodie down. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Regina smirked.

"Now that's sexy," she said as he grinned. She raised her camera up and he began making poses again. She took a couple shots. "David," she said lowering the camera.

"What?"

"Those clothes just don't do your body justice," she said with an evil grin. She leaned in. "Why don't you take them all off?"

David huffed and laughed. "I don't think so," he said pulling his hoodie shut.

"I'm sorry that was out of line."

"I think I should go home now."

"I was just kidding, but okay I'll just call your dad and have him come pick you up," she said pulling out her cellphone.

"You can't call my dad," David said not sure if Regina was being serious.

"Oh wow. He doesn't know you're here."

"No."

"In fact, you're probably grounded." He smiled awkwardly. She looked away. "I think I should call him anyway."

"No please! My pickup is out front anyway!" He exclaimed climbing off the bed.

"But, you've been drinking." Regina said very seriously.

"Iced tea!" He hesitated. She raised her eyebrow. Realization dawned on him slow. "From Long Island… Oh." He grabbed Regina's shirt. "Please don't call him. I'll do anything."

"David," she said softly. "All I want to do is give you a kiss." He squinted at her. The alcohol had clearly had its effect.

"Just a kiss?" he asked softly.

She grabbed his shoulders firmly. "I swear. I'm not a monster." He looked conflicted, but then he closed his eyes and puckered up. When he leaned forward, Regina frowned and started on the drawstring of his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"David," she said exasperated. "You promised to let me kiss you." David looked at her confused.

"But then why…"

Regina shushed him with a finger on his lips. "I don't want to kiss you here. I want to kiss you," she pointed her finger down, "there."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"A promise is a promise, David."

He nodded slowly. "A promise is a promise," he said almost inaudibly. Regina nodded and pushed him to the bed. She yanked his pants down and poked him with her index finger. He flopped onto the bed. She sat next to him.

"I kneel for no one."

SQSQSQ

The next afternoon, Regina arrived late to her uncle's lunch. Tennis with Blue had run late. She still wore her short white tennis shorts and a slightly sweaty polo shirt. Uncle Jefferson had organized a beautiful set up under a grove of trees on his expansive lawn. Emma and David were already there, sipping tea. She walked over still carrying her racket.

"I didn't think you'd show," Emma said as Regina moved into the chair next to her.

"It's such a lovely day. I thought I'd get some tennis in before I joined you. I apologize for being late. I must have lost track of the time," she said, settling in directly across from David. Emma smiled and looked at the food a woman placed in front of her. "Tennis is such a lovely sport," Regina said, eyeing David. She moved her hand suggestively up and down her racket. The blush that had begun when she arrived deepened to a dark purple. Regina ran her tongue across her lips and David swallowed audibly. Emma glanced at him in concern.

"Excuse me," he said, standing suddenly, nearly knocking the table over. He turned and ran toward the manor.

Regina watched Emma before saying, "That was rude."

"He's very strange," Emma said, watching his mad dash to the house. Jefferson watched his run with a shrug and a small titter.

"Today is certainly a day."

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked politely.

"I got a call earlier from Ms. French. They are short volunteers down at the youth center, but I have theater tickets."

"Oh, that's terrible," Regina said.

"I have a thought," he said standing and clapping his hands together. "Why don't you two fill in for me?" He put his hands on their shoulders. Regina looked horrified for a moment before her mask snapped back in place.

"I'd love to," Emma said, somehow volunteering both of them.

"You two are the best!" Regina's uncle said. Regina smiled up at him and he gave her a quick kiss on the head. "Thank you. So sweet of you." He ruffled Regina's hair, while she forced a smile.

"Can't help it," she said, fixing her hair resentfully as he walked back to the manor to check on the runaway man-child. Regina chanced a glance at Emma. She was smirking like she had won something. Regina took a sip of her tea keeping her face an unreadable mask. She knew Emma saw right through it.

SQSQSQ

A young woman latched onto their arms the moment they walked in. Regina was sure it was so they wouldn't run away. She could handle children to an extent, but she was fairly sure this was going to be agony. They walked passed a room full of younger children playing with toys. She had changed from her tennis clothes to a pencil skirt and a grey blouse. It didn't seem appropriate at all and it explained Emma's queer look when they walked to her car. She really wasn't built for charity work.

Emma had a strange smile on her face as they walked around. The woman led them to a room with a couple of middle school girls sitting looking at magazines. She pushed Emma in. When Regina moved to go in, the woman grabbed her. "No, no, no. I've got someone special for you. Come on," she said. Regina looked helplessly at Emma as she was pulled to another room. A young boy sat on a bed staring at a wall. He looked about 10-11. "He's new," the woman whispered in her ear. Regina couldn't understand why the woman thought she was somehow qualified to talk to a newly orphaned boy. Emma was clearly more suited for this kind of thing. The woman shoved her into the room and shut the door behind her. Regina turned to the door wondering if it was locked.

"Don't want to be here either?" the boy asked.

Regina turned to look at him sharply. "Of course I do."

"Liar." Regina glared at him. He stared her down. It was unnerving. He didn't have the eyes of a child. He clearly knew what he was talking about.

"Fine. I don't want to be here," she said simply.

"$50."

"What?"

"You are here to impress someone right?" Regina didn't answer. "Yeah, like I said $50. You become my favorite person and we had an amazing time."

"You're a slick little bastard for an orphan," she said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse. "I can appreciate that." She pulled out a $50 bill. "You probably could have suckered me out of at least $100," she said. "Pay attention to the shoes." She gestured at her heels. "Learn the more expensive ones and you'll know who to milk for more." His face broke into a genuine smile. She sat next to him on the bed.

SQSQSQ

"How much did you give him?" Emma asked as they got into the car. The boy had given a spectacular performance when Emma and the woman came to collect her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Regina said staring straight ahead.

"How much did you pay the little asshole to pretend he was your best friend?"

"Miss Swan! Language. What would those nuns at the orphanage say?"

"It's Emma and don't forget I was one of those little assholes." Emma sighed and looked off. "That kid probably had more fun with you than the girls I was with. I probably came off like a preachy douchebag." She ran her hand through her curls. "I was one of the lucky ones." Regina's fingers tightened on the wheel. She kept her eyes firmly on the road.

"$50," she said, after a few minutes passed in silence.

"What?"

"I gave the kid $50."

Emma laughed. "You know he probably would have done it for $20."

"Perhaps, but I was feeling generous."

"Aww, did you feel some affinity for the little orphan?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You know you take yourself far too seriously," Emma said, after staring at Regina for a few moments.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You should try and lighten up," she said with a little shrug.

Regina turned to glare at her over her sunglasses. "I am lightened. Can we drop this?" she asked sternly.

"Fine," Emma said, turning away. Regina sighed. She felt Emma turn toward her again. She glanced over to see Emma making a ridiculous face at her. She remained deadpan for a second before her lip twitched.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to regain her seriousness. Emma grinned and made an even more asinine face at her. The side of her mouth moved up again without her say. She looked back at the road. "Stop it! It's distracting," she said. Emma moved to another face and poked her tongue out at her. Regina looked at her again. "Cut it out!" Emma made devil horns and wiggled them around. The smile that had been threatening her face burst out and she turned back to the road. "Stop that," she said with a small chuckle.

Emma laughed. "Are you smiling?" She poked Regina.

"No," Regina said through her grin.

"No?" Emma said affronted. She jumped back into the devil horns and goofy face and leaned into Regina's space. Regina kept an impassive face and looked at her. Emma wiggled her tongue.

"Would you stop," she said through a genuine laugh that surprised her. The smile didn't leave her face this time when she looked at her quickly before turning her eyes to the road. Emma's smile filled her face.

"It's okay," she said, looking at Regina fondly. "You can laugh. I promise I won't tell anybody." The smile on Regina's face stayed and she looked at Emma thoughtfully. Emma reached over for the hand resting on the gearshift. Regina turned it and Emma intertwined them. It sent a little shock through both of them.

SQSQSQ

"Who is it?" David called to the knock. He was staring morosely at the wall.

"It's Blue," she called through the door. David's head lifted and he hurried toward to it. He swung it open and Blue looked him up and down. "Are you okay?"

"No!" he shouted. She moved to the door and peered down the hallway looking for eavesdroppers. She shut the door and turned toward David.

She moved into his space. "Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Something awful happened last night," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you want to know."

She grabbed David's arms and pushed him to the couch. "David. You have to tell me." His legs hit the couch and he fell into the seat. Blue sat down gracefully beside him.

"It involves your sister. She…" he paused and made a face. "She took advantage of me."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Blue asked. She was almost disgusted with herself.

He shrugged. "I don't know." Blue shifted in her seat.

"So, let me get this straight, you came over to our house late last night and she forced intercourse on you." She was pulling from every rape story she had ever heard.

"Not exactly," he said reluctantly.

"She made you go down on her?" She didn't care.

"No. Ew," he said with disgust.

"Well, what then?" Blue said barely hiding her annoyance. He studied her face and started to feel embarrassed by his shame.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Blue smirked. Regina's antics never failed to amuse her. The amusement faded from her face as he pulled back and a concerned look appeared.

"She gave you a blow job?"

"If that's what you call it," he said thinking back on the moment Regina took him in her mouth. Blue looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Well, did you like it?" she asked.

"No," he said defensively.

"No?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well… I don't know it was weird. At first it was sorta strange because I don't feel that way about your sister, but then it was… okay. I got um hard and well her tongue is well…"

"So, she got you off?"

"Yes, but…"

"You're becoming a man," Blue interrupted. "I'm so proud of you."

His face lit up. "I am?" He immediately forgot about Regina. He threw his arms around Blue knocking her back on the couch. She shoved him away in surprise and disgust and he ended up on the floor stunned. He looked up at her with wounded puppy eyes. She helped him up matter-of-factly.

"Listen. Now, that you are on your way to being a man, it'd be stupid of you to stop." She touched the side of his face gently. "Think of Regina as a tutor. Let her instruct you."

"But, I don't love her." He looked genuinely confused. Blue really wondered what that farm must have been like to teach a teenage boy that he needed to love a girl before sleeping with her. It would have been admirable if it weren't interfering with her plans. "I love Snow," he said firmly.

"So?" Blue said. "Don't you want to make Snow happy? Practice makes perfect, David. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible," she said poking him in the chest. His hand fell to the spot she poked as she walked away.

"That would make me a bad person." Blue turned and looked at him. "Wouldn't it?"

"David. Everybody does it." She raised her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. "It's just that nobody talks about it." She opened the door.

"So it's like a secret society?"

Blue shrugged at his childishness and plastered on a fake smile. "That's one way of looking at it," she said enthusiastically. As soon as her back was turned, the facade dropped. "Fucking idiot," she murmured under her breath.

a/n: couldn't help but think of hunnyfresh and mmh.


	7. Chapter 7

"Am I supposed to be feeling like this?" David asked, rubbing his chest and looking down at the blanket covering his legs.

"Sure," Regina said disinterestedly. After she had rolled off him and put on a robe, she had pulled out her journal and started writing. She had hoped he would be the kind of guy who rolled over and fell asleep or wanted to leave right after. She was beginning to see that she wasn't going to be so lucky. He wanted to talk.

She had been exceedingly generous in her instructions and he had performed adequately enough. It wasn't in her job description to talk about feelings. He rolled onto his side to look at her. She continued writing. He moved his hand up her thigh and under the robe. She continued to ignore him, not even bothering to look over her glasses at him. He was getting annoying. "I liked it better when I was on top," he said climbing on top of her in just his boxers. He leaned over her journal and pressed his lips against Regina's. As he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, she grabbed his bicep and gave a firm shove. It took David by surprise and he tumbled off of her and onto the floor. Regina went right back to writing.

"David." Regina said after a moment. His head peeked up from the floor. Regina finally looked up from her journal. "This is what I like to call quiet time. It's the time when we reflect on the things we've just done."

"Sorry," he said climbing back onto the bed slowly. "Something the matter?" he asked.

Regina looked up from her writing. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is it me?"

"No. You were fine," she said rather kindly giving him a soft look. She did take his virginity after all. She turned back to the journal on her lap.

"It's that Emma girl," David said, showing a remarkable amount of insight. Regina blinked and licked her lips. "You love her don't you?" Regina made a noise in her throat and pursed her lips, keeping her eyes on her book. "It's okay," he said. "I don't love you either. I love Snow." He fell back onto his back. Regina huffed and shut her book.

"I'm getting out of here," she said, sliding off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower."

"Want any company?" he asked, taking Blue's advice to heart.

"No."

"Want me to go down on you?"

"Good night David," she said slipping out of the room.

SQSQSQ

Blue rarely made the trip to Jefferson's mansion so Regina was mildly surprised to see her come into the study. She assumed it had something to do with her Abigail scam and went back to watching Emma with her binoculars. Blue looked at her strangely.

"Who are you spying on?" she asked, snatching the binoculars from Regina. "That her?" Blue asked, focusing them on the blonde. "Under your apple tree?"

"Yeah."

Emma was leaning against the tree trunk wearing a white tank top and jeans. She was reading The Little Prince. "Well, she's trashier than I expected. I guess I was expecting cardigans and terrible hats," Blue said snobbishly as Regina glared at her. "I guess not every prude is created equally."

"Shut up," Regina snapped, grabbing the binoculars back.

"What's up your ass?" Blue demanded. Regina's mask fell back into place.

"Nothing," Regina said, blinking a few times.

"She's really getting to you isn't she?" Blue asked, leaning in to observe Regina's face. Regina looked away for a moment.

"If you must know, yes." She walked away from the window. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand her holier than thou bullshit, but I'm completely infatuated with her." She looked up at the ceiling. "She made me laugh." Blue looked worried for a moment. She marched over to Regina.

"So, that's why you are losing my bet?" she asked from Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned toward her and moved into her space. "I'm not losing our bet. It's just taking a little longer than I expected," she said, looking at Blue's lips before moving back up to her eyes.

Blue looked down before speaking directly into Regina's lips. "Do you mind if I take my new car for a ride?" she asked, before giving Regina's lips a quick swipe with her tongue.

"Blue," Regina said firmly. "The only thing you are going to be riding is me." Regina gave her a confident smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do."

SQSQSQ

As she walked across the lawn, she felt her confidence returning. She unbuttoned the third button down. The trip to the youth center had thrown her, but Blue's visit had returned her focus. She wanted something and she would get it one way or another. There was no room for confusion or emotions in this. She stroked the tree trunk as she made her way around. Emma looked up at her with a grin. She closed the book and set it down.

"Am I bothering you?" Regina asked.

"No, no. You're fine. Sit please. I've read this a hundred times."

Regina smiled and sat down on the blanket Emma had laid out. "Me too."

"Why did you buy it then? I mean I left my copy back in Florida, but well you live here…" Emma scooted away from the tree and closer to Regina on the blanket.

"I like to buy any new editions I find. I have around 50 copies of it in numerous languages and formats."

"Oh wow. I'd love to see them sometime."

"I can show you. They are at my house though."

"Trying to lure me back to your sex dungeon with promises of books?"

"Why? Do you need to be punished, Emma?" Regina asked seductively, leaning closer to her. Emma blinked a few times.

"Tell me you don't have a sex dungeon."

"I don't have a sex dungeon," Regina said deadpan. She gave Emma a wicked smile. "I've noticed your mind tends to run toward the gutter when you are around me. Is it just your ghastly letter writer or am I actually your type?" Emma blushed pleasantly, but pulled away from Regina. Her eyes fell to Regina's deep red silk blouse. With the top 3 buttons undone, the top of her lacy black bra was exposed. Her eyes lingered on the exposed curves.

"Well, your shirt being unbuttoned so much isn't helping me not think about sex."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were the kind of person who would blame their own lack of self control on a woman's clothes."

"That's not what I… Jesus. Why do you always have to jump down my throat?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always make me feel like an asshole," Emma said, looking away. Her mouth was set in a petulant frown.

"I can't help that you put your foot in your mouth every five minutes around me." Regina said softly. This wasn't going quite how she wanted it to, but she could fix it. She reached out and turned Emma's face back toward her. "I'm sorry." Emma looked up at the apology and met Regina's eyes. She looked sincere. "I wasn't trying to make you feel like an asshole." Regina's fingers lingered for a moment before dropping to the blanket. She looked away. "As you know, people like to judge me. Just because I've grown accustomed to it doesn't mean I like it."

"I wasn't trying to judge you," Emma said, tilting her head, hunting for Regina's eyes.

"I know that," Regina said, looking up at Emma from under her eyelashes. Emma blinked slowly. Regina moved onto her knees and reached out for her face again. She stroked Emma's cheek with the back of her hand. "I do."

"Good." Emma leaned in to the touch and closed her eyes. Regina inched forward. Emma could feel her getting closer, but didn't stop her. "Regina," she said softly. Regina pressed her lips gently against Emma's. She kissed her slowly, just moving her lips softly against hers. Emma responded after a moment. Feeling Emma give in, Regina deepened the kiss. She grazed Emma's lips with her tongue. They fell open slightly and Regina took advantage, slipping her tongue into Emma's mouth. Regina shifted over Emma, pushing her toward the blanket. Emma caught herself with one hand and pushed Regina back with the other. Regina sighed, but fell back.

"I'm sorry about that," Regina said, standing. She turned her back to the blonde still sitting on the blanket. She felt like they moved a step forward only to move two steps backwards.

"Me too," Emma said meekly. Regina paced on the grass lost in thought. Finally she whipped around and glared at Emma.

"You know what I'm not sorry. I take it back," Regina said.

"I thought we were just going to be friends."

"I can't handle it. I can't keep my feelings all bottled up like you. Can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for me?" Regina said.

"I… I do have feelings for you, Regina."

"Then what's wrong? It's not like I can marry you to prove my sincerity."

"That's not fair."

"Why can't we be together?" Regina asked.

"You really want to know why?" Emma asked, staring up at her.

"Yes. I want to know why."

Emma stood up and got directly in Regina's face. Her eyes were wide and watery. "It's because I don't trust myself with you." Regina's lips parted and Emma looked at her for a moment before turning and leaving her behind. Regina sat heavily on the blanket Emma had left behind and absently picked up the book. She opened the book and traced the snake that had eaten an elephant with her finger.

SQSQSQ

Night fell and Emma was brushing out her curls and preparing for bed when she heard a light knock on her door. She called for the visitor to enter. She already knew who it would be. It made her nervous having Regina in her bedroom after dark or at all, but they needed to talk. Regina opened the door. She was wearing a black turtleneck and tight black jeans. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Hi," Emma said sadly. Regina remained by the door.

"I just came to say goodbye."

"Where're you going?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't know. My friend Mal has a villa in the south of France. It might be nice for the end of the summer," she said looking away. "I just can't take your games anymore."

"What games?" Emma asked standing and facing Regina head on.

"Oh, come off it. You like me one minute. You're judging me the next. You make me feel inadequate."

"Well, I guess if that's how I'm making you feel then it's good that you are leaving." Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"It's all good for you," Regina said turning to leave.

Emma shook her head. "Regina. I don't want us to part on bad terms."

Regina stopped at the door and turned around as she spoke, "Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You're a hypocrite and I don't associate with hypocrites."

"How am I a hypocrite?"

Regina rolled her head to the side. "Oh please, Emma. You spend all your time preaching about waiting for love. Well, here it is right in front of you and you're just going to turn your back on it. So I guess you're fucking us both." Regina paused. "No. I'll move on, but you are going to have to spend the rest of your life knowing you turned your back on love and THAT makes you a hypocrite," Regina said. Emma blinked and looked down. Regina watched her face before saying quietly, "Have a nice life." She turned toward the door again.

Just as she reached for the handle, Emma made her decision. "Wait," she said. Regina turned around, her eyebrows set stubbornly. She shrugged her shoulders as Emma looked at her for a moment before surging toward her. Regina stood her ground as Emma neared her. She leaned in as if to hug her, but reached past her and turned the lock on the door. Regina's heart seemed to skip a beat. She didn't move an inch.

Emma turned her head and kissed Regina. When Regina responded, Emma grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her against her. Regina allowed Emma to lead for a moment before she pressed into the kiss. Her fingers grasped at Emma's waist, pushing her toward the large four-poster bed on the other side of the room. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like ages. Her hands could barely choose where to start as they moved up and down Emma's sides before sliding down to her ass. She led them across the room, never breaking the kiss. Emma moaned into her mouth, grasping her shoulder so tight Regina was sure she would have bruises.

When the back of her legs hit the bed, Emma slipped her hand down to Regina's waistband. Regina broke the kiss when she felt Emma fumble with the buttons on her jeans. She let both arms drop to her sides and leaned back to watch. Emma opened the top button and slid the zipper down. Emma let go of Regina's pants and scooted onto the bed never breaking eye contact. She began undoing the buttons on her bed shirt while Regina stared into her eyes. Regina glanced down at what Emma had revealed. The shirt was still protecting Emma's modesty but she wasn't wearing a bra. Her eyes traced from Emma's bellybutton up her sternum before meeting Emma's now vulnerable eyes again. She pursed her lips and glanced away. Everything suddenly felt very wrong.

"I'm sorry. I can't," she said. She spun on her heel and left. Emma sat on the bed exposed and alone. She buttoned her shirt quickly, hiding her shame. She stared at the door, wiping the occasional tear away.

Regina burst into her room and slammed the door behind her. She fell back against it and let out a deep breath. She took several deep breaths before catching her appearance in the mirror. Her hand was fisted in the material over her heart. "Get it together, you pussy," she said to herself with a sneer.

a/n: thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows


	8. Chapter 8

Emma sat staring at the door for longer than she would ever admit. She had felt what she could only fathom was love. The rejection was agonizing. She had believed that people her age couldn't really be in love. Emotional maturity led to real love. Regina shattered it all just by standing by a door. She had looked at Regina, ready to walk out of her life and knew she was wrong. She could love. She loved Regina. The pain that echoed through her heart just confirmed it.

Her anger eventually got the best of her. She felt it rise and fall over her. It swallowed up her feelings over Regina and the negative feelings towards herself exploded. She had walked right into Regina's trap. She had trusted her lie detecting abilities and missed out on the manipulation. She pushed herself off the bed and began to pack. She needed to get out. She needed to run.

After a couple of hasty text messages, she had a plan in mind. As she finished packing she couldn't help but really wonder why Regina stopped. If Mr. Spencer's description about the Evil Queen had been accurate, Emma would be laying deflowered on her bed alone while Regina laughed it up with her friends. Emma shook her head and climbed back into bed. In the morning, she would escape the madness and find some kind of peace. She had a plan.

SQSQSQ

Regina Mills didn't love. She had no heart and if there was a heart beating in her chest it was clearly entirely blackened to the point of no return. She was the Evil Queen because she stole hearts to fill the void in her own. That's what the rumors said anyway. Honestly, she was unused to anything that actually stirred her heart. The fluttering that Emma Swan brought about confused her.

She stripped down to her underwear and pulled out her journal and wrote. Hoping it would help her sort out the tangled mess she found herself in. She could have finished the whole game. She could be done with Emma Swan. It could be over. A nice little neat Emma Swan chapter in her book finished with the words destroyed. She could be spending the next afternoon fucking Blue in all the ways she had been imagining since first meeting the brunette at their parent's engagement party. She thought she was in love with Blue for a long time.

For some reason though, fucking Blue had lost its appeal. Since their first meeting, Blue had never failed to create a physical response from Regina. It surprised her to find herself now unaroused by the idea of Blue. It was vaguely frightening. What else did she have? Who else did she have? She rubbed her temples and turned back to her journal. She started sketching Emma's face. She got lost in the little details of her smile.

SQSQSQ

The sun was long up when Regina felt the disturbance in her room. She could easily recognize Blue's presence after all their years together. She didn't even need to open her eyes. She realized her journal was still spread open across her lap. It was a temptation Blue couldn't resist. The bed dipped as Blue crawled toward her. Lithe hands began to slowly pry the book from her hands. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed Blue's wrist.

"Morning," Blue said sweetly.

"Morning," Regina stared up at Blue as she straddled her hips.

"So, how'd it go last night?"

"With who?" Regina asked.

"Well, I know how things went with David. He won't shut up about it. You made that boy a man!" she said sitting up. Regina seemed conflicted.

"If you're asking if I nailed her the answer is no," she said, slamming her journal closed.

"She shot you down?"  
"Exactly the opposite," Regina said, breaking eye contact to stow away her journal.

"What went wrong?" Blue asked, still perched on Regina's hips.

Regina shook her head and moved her hand to cover her eyes and massage her temples. She pursed her lips in contemplation. "I don't know." She shook her head again as she looked away. "She was lying on the bed, ready to do it, but… I was…" She looked up at Blue and studied her face for a moment. Any inclination to be genuine faded away. "I just didn't feel right about it."

"Are you telling me you had a chance to fuck her and you didn't? God, are you worthless," she said, looking down at Regina with all the condescension she could muster. Regina glared at her before grabbing her hips and swinging her off her lap in one fluid motion. Blue moaned gratuitously as Regina manhandled her, but Regina ignored her, gliding off the bed like a panther. She was standing over the bed in her rumpled thigh high nighie looking at the door when Blue said, "Oh, if you're heading toward her room, you won't find her."

"Where is she?"

"You don't know?" Blue said with a little smirk. "She left ten minutes ago."

"Where did she go?" Regina demanded.

"She apologized to your uncle and told him she was going to stay with a friend. You blew it Regina. That girl has come to her senses and she'll never go near you again."

SQSQSQ

I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside

"Hook, it's Regina. Is she with you?" Regina asked, climbing into her car.

"What? No."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Regina barked into the phone.

"Okay alright. Look. She just left. She's heading to New York to see Ruby to get some perspective. You really fucked her up."

Regina ended the call without a word and sped toward the town line taking every back road she knew. She pulled her car to the side of the road and leaned against it for a moment. If all those ridiculous romantic comedies were right she had beaten Emma here. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The bet was forgotten as she moved to the center of the road and bowed her head. Within moments she heard the rumble of a car approaching. She gripped her wrist tightly across her abdomen and waited. A yellow Volkswagen Bug rounded the corner. It slowed and stopped.

I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am

Taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside

Emma climbed out of the car. Her movements were deliberate and slow. Seeing Regina waiting for her at the town line caused her hopes to soar. She spent the night trying to put Regina in the neat box Mr. Spencer had generously provided her, but it didn't make sense. That Regina would have taken what Emma offered with no thought instead Regina had walked away. Nothing Regina did made any sense to her. She could only figure two real possibilities. One, Regina didn't love her and her conscience got the best of her and two, Regina loved her, but got scared.

The look on her face took Emma's breath away. She studied Regina's face as she walked across the pavement. Her poster read confidence, but her eyes gave her away.

I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine

Regina breathed in when she saw Emma step out of the old Bug. She had pulled all kinds of games with Blue, but this was no longer about the game. This was about Emma. This was about herself. She took in the blonde curls and the red leather jacket. She watched Emma's face as she walked up to her. The little smile sent a wave of emotion through her. She suppressed the shudder. This moment felt more real to her than anything she'd ever experienced.

"I'm impressed," Emma said.

Regina looked at her face for a long moment. "Well, I'm in love." She stepped in and kissed Emma. She had said those words to countless people, but in that moment she knew this was the first time she really meant it. She was in love with Emma Swan.

I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding

SQSQSQ

I am  
colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside

I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am... fine  
I am fine

Afternoon light flooded in through the windows of her bedroom as she reverently undressed Emma. Emma's blonde curls glowed in the light as they cascaded over her bare shoulders. She wondered if she was corrupting something beautiful by touching her. She met Emma's eyes and felt the love and trust the girl had for her. She didn't feel the same dark emptiness she usually felt meeting the eyes of a new lover. True love is magic.

She slowly unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet. She unhooked her bra and slid her underwear down her thighs. Emma watched silently. Regina reached for her and eased her down onto her mattress. She straddled Emma's thigh and leaned in to pepper Emma's face with kisses. She met her lips once more before moving down to her neck. Her hand moved up the valley between Emma's breasts. Emma's breathing deepened as Regina cupped her breast and took her nipple between her fingers. A moan escaped Emma's lips and Regina felt it vibrate through her. It felt like magic. Emma had been right all along. Sex felt better with love involved.

Emma could feel Regina begin to rock slightly against her thigh. The heat and wetness felt incredible mixed with Regina's hands. This is what she had wanted. She ran her fingertips across Regina's back and pushed her thigh up to give Regina more friction. Regina moaned into her neck.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked. Her breath was ragged and heavy against her neck. Emma turned her head to look at her. She grabbed Regina's hand and brought it down between her legs. Regina's fingers immediately found the wetness that waited for her. "Oh."

Emma hummed as Regina regained her confidence and began moving her fingers. Her fingers gathered up the wetness and moved up to circle Emma's clit. Emma bucked as she grazed it lightly with the pads of her fingers. She circled it again before pressing on it firmly causing Emma to let out a long groan and press into her hand. She smirked. The emotions were new, but the act wasn't.

She kissed along Emma's clavicle as she slid her fingers down. She sucked hard on the skin as she entered her with a single finger. A gasp escaped Emma's lips. Her lips found Emma's again and tongues met and tangled together. Her hand began moving rhythmically as she pumped in and out, her palm pressing against Emma's clit. Her body stayed pressed against Emma's. She wanted Emma as close as possible. They moved in sync, pushing into each other. Regina added another finger.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling back to look at Emma's face. They both knew she was asking about more than the added pressure.

Emma whimpered yes and kissed Regina. They continued kissing as Regina regained her rhythm. Eventually neither could focus on the kissing and their lips would only occasionally graze as they moved together.

Her thigh was still pressed against Regina, but Emma couldn't believe it felt anywhere near as good as what Regina was doing to her so her hand crept across Regina's abdomen and squeezed between her thigh and Regina.

"You don't have to," Regina said, slowing her movements. Emma's hips moved against her hand trying to get her to continue.

"I want to," she said simply. "I may not be good at it, but I want to try." Regina's hips shifted back slightly allowing Emma the room to navigate. She slipped her fingers through Regina's folds and Regina melted on top of her with a moan.

"That's distracting."

"Good."

It was awkward and heady, but somehow they made it work.

SQSQSQ

They drifted asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Emma woke first and watched Regina sleep. The afternoon sun had drifted toward sunset and the dusk light bathed across Regina's face. She found it fascinating to watch the guarded woman sleep for the few minutes before it got creepy. There were no masks or subterfuge. She looked at peace. Emma hoped it was because of her that the woman could sleep so at ease. She curled up against her and enjoyed the momentary peace.

Eventually, they had to face the world outside Regina's bed. Emma was expected places. She needed to show lest people think she was abducted. They had the rest of their lives together. One evening wouldn't change the world. So, Emma climbed out of the bed and dressed while Regina watched. Emma raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed as she slid off the bed. Modesty was not an issue as she made for her robe hanging on the dresser. She gloried in Emma's eyes on her as she wrapped the robe around her. She walked Emma out to her car and wrapped her arms around her for an extended goodbye kiss. She nearly whimpered when Emma pulled away to leave. Something this good didn't seem likely to stay. She swallowed it down and waved goodbye, looking a picture of confidence.

At a window overlooking the entrance, Blue stood watching the interaction. Something needed to be done. Regina could not be lost to her now. She only had one year left at the miserable school before she could move onto bigger fish and she needed Regina under her thumb.

a/n: and it's all downhill from here. Sorry for the wait. Ice storm and power outages. What can you do?


	9. Chapter 9

Regina couldn't keep the grin off her face as she approached the manor. Her fingertips brushed the edge of the hedges as she rounded them. The morning had come and restless thoughts of Emma drove her out of the house and to the florist. She had almost gone overboard, but her taste won out and she ended up with an elegant bouquet. She couldn't even be sure Emma was a flower person. She just felt the need to make her feel special.

The door to Blue's room was closed when she walked passed it. She had reached for the handle of her door when she heard a loud moan come from behind her. The corner of her mouth quirked at the sound. Blue had a guest. She wedged the flowers in the door handle and knocked sharply on Blue's door.

"Just a minute!" Blue shouted. There was a scramble behind the closed doors amidst whispers. She knocked again. This time Blue invited her in. Regina strolled in and let the door slam shut behind her. Clad only in a silk nightgown, Blue sat alone in the center of the bed with an innocent smile on her face.

"Bad timing?" Regina asked.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Well, you wouldn't have invited me in if you did want me to witness your little adventure. Where is this delightful guest that gives you so much pleasure?" She put her finger to her lip and scrunched her face. "I wonder…"

Her gaze fell to the drawer she knew was hidden at the bottom of the bed and pulled it open. Snow lay in the drawer wearing just cotton panties and a matching bra. She looked sheepish and gave Regina a little wave before climbing out of the drawer.

"Well, well, well," Regina said as Snow gathered up her clothes.

"It's not what it looks like," Snow said, pulling yoga pants and a t-shirt on.

"Tell David I said hello," Regina said with a smirk.

"This is one fucked up family," Snow said, fleeing without looking back, even when Blue called out to her to call her.

Regina threw Blue a look. She shrugged. "You don't get to have all the fun." Regina sat on the bed in front of Blue. A smile formed on Regina's lips. "You're in a good mood," Blue said picking at her nails. Regina sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am."

"You didn't?"

"Oh yes," Regina said. Memories of the afternoon spent with Emma flooded her system and she smiled.

Blue crawled across the bed and reached around Regina to run her hand up the inside of her thigh. "So, I assume you've come here to make arrangements."

"Some other time." Her hands found Blue's hand on her thigh and removed it.

"Excuse me," Blue scoffed.

"I'm not in the mood," Regina said, pushing off the bed.

"Well, I'm horny," Blue whined.

"Well, I'm not." Well maybe a little, she thought. Not for Blue.

"I want to fuck!" Blue shouted.

"And I don't," she snapped. "Good afternoon, Blue." She slammed the door shut behind her.

SQSQSQ

Regina smiled into the phone. The door opened and Blue slipped in still wearing just the silk robe. Her back fell against the door as Regina finished her call. "Sounds great. I love you, too." Regina lowered the phone onto the cradle. The smile was still faint on her lips.

"My God. You are completely pussy whipped."

"Shut up."

"What happened to us?"

"Things aren't going to change."

"Don't be an idiot. They already have. You're in love with her."

"It's just a bet."

Blue pushed off the door and walked right up to Regina. She grabbed the back of Regina's head and kissed her. She tried to deepen the kiss by pushing her tongue into Regina's mouth, but Regina grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off.

"This is ridiculous," she laughed.

"What's ridiculous, is you, dear sister. Look at yourself." The card Regina was writing to go with the flowers was sitting on the desk. Blue scooped it up. "Look what you've been reduced to. You drew a heart. What are you going to do when school starts?" Regina crossed her arms and glared petulantly at her.

"Did you forget that not only is she the self-proclaimed virgin princess of the gays, but Daddy dearest is also the new headmaster? You'll be giving school tours and wearing matching sweater sets." Regina leaned against the doorframe taking in the words. "Oh, wait. Daddy doesn't know about you and your awful, awful reputation. I doubt he'd let his little princess be seen with the likes of you. As school body president, I feel like it's my duty to alert him of your evil ways," Blue said as she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. "It's really a pity that her virgin ideals were just a sham."

"Put the phone down."

"Shh. This will only take a second." Regina snatched the phone out of Blue's hand and smashed it onto the cradle.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself in."

"I don't care." Regina grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "I was planning on telling her everything this afternoon anyway. We can work it out together."

"Do you honestly expect her forgive you or accept who you are? You are the villain in her story. Oh, that's right. I forgot. You're so in love." Blue sneered. "Do you really believe you've done a complete 180 in the few days you've known her? People don't change. They just fool themselves into thinking they can. You and I are two of a kind. At least I have the guts to admit it." She sat back in the chair and shook her head. "You were going to leave school a legend. Now you're gonna leave a joke."

"I'm willing to take my chances," she stuttered and opened the door.

"Don't do it Regina." Regina looked back at her. "You'll not only ruin your reputation. You'll destroy her reputation. You'll destroy her happiness."

SQSQSQ

After abandoning her plans to go to New York, Emma decided to stay at the B&B in town. Going back to Jefferson's after leaving so abruptly made her feel uncomfortable and her father would be arriving in a couple days. Regina decided to make the walk into town to clear her head.

Her journal was in her purse and it weighed heavily in her thoughts. It listed all her crimes in glorious detail. Could Emma ever accept all the evil she'd done? Was it even possible for someone that good to love her knowing all her sins? Knowing she had gloried in them? No matter the outcome, Emma was going to be hurt. Even if she could accept Regina, all she would gain would be more suffering.

Regina climbed the stairs up to the room carefully. She hesitated at the door. Her knuckles knocked lightly on the door. Emma pulled it open immediately. A wide smile overtook her face. Her arms wrapped around Regina's neck and she kissed her.

"Hi," Emma said, pulling back slightly.

"Hi," Regina said, quietly.

"So do you think we can be quiet?" Emma asked, dragging Regina by the hand to the edge of the bed. Regina grimaced and slipped her hand from Emma's.

"There's something I have to tell you," Regina said looking into Emma's eyes. That innocence would be destroyed. She would be destroyed if they stayed together.

"Tell me."

"This isn't working out for me anymore."

Emma laughed. "Yeah me either." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's. She placed a few kisses on Regina's lips. Regina closed her eyes, but didn't respond. Emma pulled back. "What's wrong?" Regina looked away.

"It's not you it's me," she said, falling onto the old clichés. "I don't know to love very well." Emma reached out and grazed Regina's cheek. Her fingers brushed Regina's lips.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked. Regina pulled away from Emma's hands and walked away.

With her back to Emma, she stuttered out, "I thought I was in love with you, but it was just an infatuation because you wouldn't sleep with me. I wanted it to be love, but unfortunately I feel nothing."

Emma shook her head, tears welling up. "Why are you doing this?"

Regina pursed her lips. She opened her mouth for a moment and closed it again. This was the right thing to do. "I just wanted to see what you'd be like in bed," she forced out.

"I know you're lying," Emma said to Regina's back.

Regina whipped around. "You know nothing, Emma Swan. You don't know me at all. The fact of the matter is there is someone I love." Emma stared at her. "You don't even compare to her."

Emma shook her head. Tears fell down her cheeks. "No. I don't believe you."

"I don't know to make this any more obvious to you." Regina's eyes were filling with the tears she couldn't help. Her voice shook as she continued. "You mean nothing to me. You were just a…" Her voice broke, but she pushed on. "Just a conquest."

"You're such a coward. Look at yourself. You're shaking and your eyes…"

Regina looked toward the floor, avoiding Emma's eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm …"

"You're completely fucked up," Emma interrupted, angry that she'd let Regina in again. She brushed the tears off her face. "Get out," she said softly. Regina looked up at her. "GET OUT." Regina walked over to her slowly. Even now she wanted to comfort her and beg for forgiveness. She touched Emma's upper arm with the tips of her fingers. "Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me Regina." Regina backed off under Emma's glare. She turned and left.

SQSQSQ

It was nighttime when Blue arrived back at the manor. Astrid was long gone for the night and the house was dark and quiet. She flipped the lights on in her room while she texted one of her minions. She tossed her bag on the table beside her bed. Her phone landed absently on her bed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Regina sitting in the armchair by the door with champagne in a bucket of ice next to her. She started slightly.

"Jesus. Bit melodramatic don't you think?"

"I thought you'd like to know how I handled the Emma situation," Regina said sharply removing her sunglasses and placing them in her pocket. Her eyes were puffy and red. "It's over." She swallowed and Blue crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"You were right." She shook her head and gave Blue a sickly smile. "I can't change. You and I are two of a kind." Regina reached next to her and picked up the champagne. "I thought we should celebrate."

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I am expecting some company," Blue said, leaning back on her bed. Regina blinked and returned the champagne to the ice bucket.

"Who? Snow?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled an envelope out of a pocket from the inside of her blazer. "From Snow," she said with a smirk. "I haven't had a chance to read it yet." She stood up and placed it on the dresser. "I imagine it goes something like yadda yadda yadda you are so sweet." She picked up the champagne and yanked out the cork. "Hope we can still be friends etc etc." She poured two chutes of the champagne while Blue watched her. "See I expected your sort of bullshit so I took the liberty of arranging a little get together for Snow and her Prince Charming. You were right." She smirked into the mirror. "You do get dumped for the gullible little idiots." Blue grimaced before shutting her face off.

"Well done."

"Thank you." She turned holding the champagne and walked over to Blue. "Now where were we? Oh right. The celebration." Blue took a glass. "What shall we toast to?" Regina asked.

"To my triumph," Blue said. Regina looked away trying to hide her displeasure.

"Not my choice of toast, but it's your call. To your triumph over the new headmaster's daughter." She swallowed the whole glass in one go. Blue chuckled. "What's so funny?" Regina asked.

"Silly rabbit." She moved over to loveseat and sat down holding the champagne imperially. "My triumph isn't over her." She crossed her legs. "It's over you." Regina's eyebrows shot up and she blinked.

"Come again."

"You were very much in love with her and you're still in love with her. But it amused me to make you ashamed of it." Realization flooded Regina. "You gave up on the first person you ever loved because I threatened your reputation. Don't you get it? You're just a toy, Regina. A little toy I like to play with. And now you've completely blown it with her. I think it's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Cheers." She took an elegant sip from the champagne. Regina looked down. "Tastes delicious," Blue said smiling. Regina's eyes burned with anger. Blue stood again and walked right into Regina's personal space. "So, I assume you came here to make some arrangements, but unfortunately I don't fuck losers." Regina blinked back the tears and swallowed. With a slight tilt of her head, she licked her lips and fled.

Blue flinched slightly when the door swung shut with a loud bang. She listened to the stilettos clack rapidly down the hall. Broken Regina would be much easier to manipulate and play with. Love is weakness.

"Goodbye Regina."


End file.
